Star crossed jinchurikki
by Kadisnamikaze
Summary: Two Jinchurikki... one the son of the yellow flash, a ninja with the most promise, and a pure lady killer. The second the two tail host on the verge of death but she is saved. The two turn the ninja world upside down along with their friends and everything is going good until Yugito finds out that she is... (And a Rock Lee/ Kurotsuchi pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the rescue**

**This is the beginning of my Naruto/Yugito romance and tragedy... wait would it be a tragedy if Yugito is... I'm thinking out loud but after reading if you like it favorite, follow, and review.**

What once was a building was now nothing but rubble. Three figures could be seen in the middle of the Destruction that they caused. Two of them where Akatsuki Members. Their goal was simple somewhat find and capture the jinchuuriki containing the nibi. They have found her in Kumo and seem to keep her inside the village walls. But this day she was out on a solo mission. Now she was was running from the two member's trying to escape.

(Damn I have to find a place to fight them for a while.)

she thought as she sensed something coming her way. She dodged it by flipping and landing on top off the water.

"She dodged it impressive... but I am the slowest when it comes to speed in the Akatsuki."

Hidan said as he got his scythe out of the ground. Kakazu looked at the woman for a moment as she said,

"No one is allowed to leave here."

She did a hand sign and the opening collapsed. Kakazu noticing what was going on nodded and said,

"That's good for us."

And the battle begun. She fought her beast but at the end like all of them her fate was sealed she was hung up on a wall couldn't move or anything. She really wished she had Bee-sama with her.

(**This is goodbye kitten I can't lend any strength I love you so much) **

**(I love you too Nibi.) **

She said with tears running down her cheek... she was about to die a slow painful. She slowly started to think of a life... with a husband and kids... their first day of ninja school... it would never happen now. She slowly closed her eyes and passed out. Kakazu looked at her then looked at Hidan.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Poof! There was a huge cloud of smoke by Hidan and the Nibi and all Kakazu heard was screaming. The smoke cleared and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"I'll taking the Girl and this scythe... tell you leader the nine tails is protecting the two tails from now on."

Then he look at Hidan who blinked at him.

"Well what are you waiting for stitch me together!"

He rolled his eyes and thought about how he was going to get yelled at when they got back.

**Three hours later**

(**Kitten! Kitten! Someone saved us get up!**)

"Huh!"

Her eyes shot as she noticed someone had invade her body and bandaged it up.

"So you are finally up."

She looked as a bag was tossed towards her. She slowly took the back an opened it then noticed it was hers.

"Why would you hand me my weapons back I could be your enemy."

"What the way you was pinned up please and I have no intentions of killing you."

Before he knew it there was a Kunai pointed at his throat.

"that doesn't mean I won't kill you..."

"Too bad I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Her eyes widen as she noticed she had her kunai pointed at a tree. She heard some one jump out of nowhere and looked behind her.

"Shinobi know how number 2 genjutsu."

She took in the blond man... no teens appearance for a moment. He had wild blond hair with blue eye and whiskers. He wore his forehead protector around his neck. On his back was a sword with some seals on it and the hilt was yellow. He wore a White shirt with flamed shorted sleeve and a orange symbol in the middle. He had to wrist bands wit medal plate on one arm with a black glove with the fingertips cut off, black pants and his left leg had bandages wrapped around it. She suddenly found her cheeks turning red at his appearance. He suddenly bowed his head and said,

"I'm sorry that I for invading your beautiful body with out permission whatever punishment you want to mete out please do so."

(**Kitten... this kid... I can't put my finger on him) **

**(Me either but he did saved us)**

"It's ok... I'm just not used to being saved I thought I was gone."

She watched as he unrolled a scroll and it had two bowl of sushi. He did a hand sign and a slab of earth moved one bowl towards her.

"Take your time... please."

She took a deep breath and said,

"It was horrible thinking I was going to die... I don't even know I'm telling you all this it's obvious your not listening."

She said looking at him write in a book. He smiled as he turned into around showing her.

"Is this right..."

She read it... and it was everything she was thinking before she passed out

"Y-yes how do you know?"

"Before they got me the same thing happened... but the Kanari the Kyuubi saved me even though she hates my guts."

"Your just like me?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah I was on a solo mission and I caught the battle was going on via Nine tails and I rushed as fast as I could... I've saved Fu the seven tails and now she lives in the sand village where she is protected... but I see you are not protected... no one has bothered to try and look for you huh."

She nodded her head as she finished her sushi. He did a hand sign and the bowl was filled up with sushi. She looked to see his bowl was now empty.

"Aren't you going to eat."

"Naw I had some ramen 2 hours ago plus there is plenty more."

Never in her life has she meet such a caring ninja and Jinchurikki like him. He was different from the others she met. She smiled at him as he laid back looking at the sunset.

"I'm Yugito Nii thank you for saving me... I'm grateful ."

He smiled and the adapted a serious look and said,

"Look you have two choices either go back to the cloud and wait for your death or come with me in the morning to the leaf where you will be protected your choose but for tonight lets sleep."

He did a hand sign making to sleeping bags appear. She looks at him weirdly for a moment and says,

"You will protect me."

"With my life."

**(Take that chance kitten I will tell Bee later.)**

She nodded mental and untied her headband letting it fall to the ground.

"I will have to train you as well if that's ok with you."

She nodded before laying on her sleeping bag that was right by him.

"Hey can I ask you something umm..."

"Naruto." "Naruto... what is the leaf village like?"

"Peace and you will be able to do more... must be hard living in the shadow of the eight tails."

He blinked his eyes as he noticed a clone was dispelled.

"So ka... so he isn't looking for you."

"Who?"

"The Raikage he said as loss is a loss and keep going...one of them was sad some girl name Samui but that's it."

Yugito suddenly felt sad as well. The fact that the village she worked to protect would do such a thing. All the times she has saved him and did important things for the village made her furious. She sat up hugging her knees trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't cry in front of this boy she just couldn't. He looked over at her and said,

"It's ok that is his lost by the time he sees you again he will be begging to have you back."

He hopped up to his feet and said,

"I'll be back."

Then he vanished leaving a yellow flash of light.

"Wait I know that flash anywhere!"

She figured it out he had to be related to a guy named Minato Namikaze the hair and everything. She let out a yawn and decided she would think about it in the morning. Naruto suddenly appeared out of the sky holding a scroll of some kind and he sighed. (Tou-san...) Then he himself laid down putting on headphones before going to sleep.

(**So Kanari...) **

**(Matabi... what the hell do you want.) **

**(How are you and the boy.) **

**(That power house doesn't need my power and I hate him next chance I get I'm escaping.) **

**(You should try becoming friends with him make a bond with him.) **

**(There you go again shut the hell up and good night) **The great fox said shutting her eyes.

**The next morning**

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked beside her and saw two towels some shampoo soap, a comb and brush, and breakfast. She looked to see a note by the plate and it said

_in the forest training,_

_when I get back try to be ready so we can leave_

_love, _

_Naruto_

She smiled at the world love before she started eating. This was actually peacefully and she felt great unlike in the Cloud it was always Yugito do this, oh you did this wrong. But with Killer bee oh he was a celebrity and don't get her started on that rap. The though of it made her sick. After eating she looking in front of her to see a waterfall that wasn't there at first. She shrugged her shoulders as she started to get undress. She wrapped the towel around her and took a moment to look around to see if he was around trying to peek at her. To her surprise she didn't sense him so she stepped into the water. To her surprise it was warm and had steam coming from it. She noticed the water had Chakra in it by looking at it. She took a moment to dive under the water and come back it.

She let out a long sigh before touched her hair and noticed it was all tangled up. She pour some shampoo in her hair and noticed it was the same kind that Naruto used and it smelled great. She started lathering her hair and her hair started to tingle. She then noticed that it had Chakra in it and it basically scrubbed her hair for her. She grabbed the comb and ran it through her hair and it went straight through. She was so surprised it would take her hours to make it do that.

**In the forest**

He took his sword out going for the woman. Their swords grated each making blue and red sparks fly in the air. He tried to stabbed her but she moved to the left.

"Rasengan barrage!"

Then out of now where he slammed two blue orbs in her back making her fly back. She slowly got up and smiled.

"You've gotten better... wait you are me I'm just a summoning bye Naruto."

"See you later Naruko."

Then the female summoning vanished. He took his headband from around his eyes and took a look at the forest for a moment. He clapped his hands together and the trees started to fix them self and the ground was grassy again.

(I better keep this around my eyes just in case.)

He thought as he jumped into the air and vanished in a yellow flash of light.

**Back at the campsite**

She sat down fully dress tying her hair back up when she saw a yellow flash of light and a certain blonde come out of it.

"Well I see you packed up everything thank you."

"It's the least I can do for you."

He smiled taking the head band off his eyes and putting it around his neck. Once they was finally ready to go he slammed the weird Kunai on the ground and they disappeared along with the Kunai.

**Back at the leaf village**

Tsunade looked at all the paper work her and her three other shadow clones had finally completed and they all nodded before going away. She heard a knock on the door and it was Shizune she was holding a scroll and she gave to Tsunade. She opened it and saw it was from her Grandson Naruto.

"So he is ready to show his face after being An Anbu I bet the kids will be happy too see him. How far away is he."

She said smiling.

"He is about to enter the gates now and he has some girl with him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she turned around looking at Konoha.

**The Village gates**

The both walked slowly Into the village and went to a desk that was close by.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii she is with me."

"If this isn't a sight to see we haven't seen you in years."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Yugito looked at the three engage in a conversation and smiled at him. He was so full a life she was glad she was alive and was with him.

(If he was older I could see myself with him probably.)

"Yugi-chan you ready to go."

He said winking at her making her turn bright red in the face and she started to stutter like crazy. He laughed and said,

"I was kidding let's go."

She walked with him for a moment. He saw a large pole and he put another one of those kunai on the ground and dropped his back as he started to walked up the pole. She smiled as she watched him reach the top of it.

"Ah man I'm feeling so nostalgic right now. Hey people Uzumaki Naruto is finally back don't worry I missed you to."

Yugito laughed as he started talking to several building. She sensed someone coming and looked beside her to See a girl with pink hair and three shinobi.

"Naruto is that you."

He instantly flashed down making the girl jump.

(So fast how did he do that.)

"When did you get back?"

"Just now... it's been a while Sakura-chan."

Yugito rolled her eye at the added suffix to the girl's name. He laughed as she at him and took in his appearance for a moment.

(He looks so strong.)

"D-do you think I look more like a woman now?"

She said doing a pose.

"Your look more beautiful than you use to... but I do miss that long hair of yours."

She blushed as she realized this wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Naruto nii-chan!" Poof!

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

they all looked to see that one of the boys had turned into a naked lady with a cloud of smoke wrapped around her body. Yugito and Sakura's eyes both turned white as they saw what he had did.

"How was that! Perfect curves and everything now."

Naruto laughed making the kid confused and said,

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore... you should use techniques like that anymore either."

(Wow first he actually compliments me and now this...you have grown so much it has been lonely without you Naruto. I've bet you've come back with a lot of new techniques.)

She said as she watched him and smile then he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! NOW STEP ASIDE AND A TAKE A LOOK AT MY BRAND SPANKING NEW ERO NINJUTSU!"

(That's right, like a new ero ninjutsu)

"Here I go!"

And before he could Sakura slammed he fist in his cheek yelling

"YOU BAKA!"

Yugito looked as half his body was now in the ground and the kids came around her and hugged her tightly.

"He is gonna be ok right?"

She said looking at the girl who nod and said,

"This always happens with boss."

(I take back everything I've said he is a total idiot.)

Yugito said watching him getting yelled at and shook.

**At the Hokage mansion**

"It's been a while you two."

Naruto smiled as Jaraiya rubbed his hair as they all looked at Tsunade.

"Who is this Young Lady."

They all turned to Yugito who looked at the lady Hokage.

"Yugito Nii it is nice to meet you Hokage-sama."

She smiled and said,

"I will need to see your skills before I rank you and Naruto as well. Your opponent will be."

The door slowly open revealed two familiar faces.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san look who it is."

"Shikamaru!" (This is that kid.)

"N-naruto yo!"

They both exchange a serious of different hand shakes and He said,

"Look at you... You don't look like such a back anymore or... do you."

Naruto laughed for a moment and Sakura said,

"No he is still the same."

"Just as I thought."

Naruto lowered his head and said,

"Sakura-chan..."

He said sulking making everyone laugh.

"Oh!"

He looked up at Shikamaru and said,

"Is he my opponent."

"What... I just came to drop of some papers."

He flashed in front of Temari making most of the people in the room jump.

"ahh!"

"Who are you again?"

"You don't remember me?"

"It's been two years Temari-chan are you mad that I don't remember you."

She blushed and looked away.

"N-no Naruto-kun it's ok."

He gave her a thumbs up and he said,

"Good."

He turned and looked at Yugito who rolled her eyes at the ladies man.

(**He is quiet the ladies man kitten.)**

Yugito acted like she didn't hear the thought. "

Oh then it's Kakashi isn't it."

He said going by the window look out of it. Tsunade look at Jaraiya who nodded as he knew he did a real good job.

"Look who has grown up... yo."

"Kakashi sensei!"

He jumped out looking at his sensei.

(He looks just like you... sensei.)

"Oh I have a present for you."

Kakashi put his book in his pouch as Naruto pulled out another book.

"Nani! Y-you... Th-Th-this is..." "

The first new book in three years! You like boring stuff like this I couldn't get pass the first page."

Jaraiya started sulking with his back turned. Kakashi slowly opened the booked and it was like the gates of heaven opening.

"Ok That's enough!"

Tsunade said looking at Kakashi. Once he came in his eyes fell on the blonde woman.

"Yugito..."

"Kakashi-san... so this is where you been."

He smiled and said,

"Well this get straight to it I will be fighting you three at the training ground in a couple of hours Ja ne."

then he disappeared.

"Oh! Tsunade-baa chan! Sasuke he did."

Sakura turned around said,

"you've seen Sasuke-kun!"

"I see him all the time hehe."

"So he killed Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded his head and everyone in the room was shocked.

"So he completed the mission... where is he."

"Stand back..."

He took of the Giant scroll that was on his back and undid it and everyone saw a reverse summoning seal." He clapped his hands together and said,

"Reversal kochiyose!"

Poof! A cloud of smoke invaded the room. Once it cleared Sakura's eyed widened and she was speechless.

"Naruto."

He bumped fist with him and flashed a smile. He looked over at Yugito and he said,

"This must be the two tails you was talking about last night."

He looked at Sakura and said,

"Why are you so shocked... oh no one knew about my secret mission to kill Orochimaru and take his powers."

Shikamaru shook his head and said,

"Troublesome I swear but good to have you back."

"Good to be back."

"Sasuke... why didn't you tell me."

"If I would have told you that would have ruin the whole point."

He place two fingers on her forehead and she blushed. Tsunade reached in a draw and pulled out two headbands handing them to Yugito and Sasuke. Naruto appeared behind Yugito and said

"let me help you with that Yugi-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

He smiled as they all started to walk out the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before taking a breath.

"Hey Sasuke... After this match with Kakashi... you want to... I don't know go out on a d-d-date."

He looked back at her and said,

"Ahh what the hell but only If you do good in this match."

Her face lit up at what Sasuke said as they all walked off.

"We need to come up with a plan to beat Kakashi."

Sasuke said getting their attention.

"Yeah we do didn't think about it till now."

"Ok it's four of us."

"No five."

He made a hand sign and a girl appeared that looked just like him. They all studied her for a moment as she gave them a weird look.

"Naruto-sama they are staring at me."

She said going behind his back and hiding.

"Naruko its ok they won't hurt you."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

He looked at them and said,

"She isn't used to being around other people yet."

"Ok."

She looked at them and waved.

"Long story having to do with some sage and kyuubi chakra That I stole and a summoning contract."

"What she is a summon."

She nodded her head.

"Ok back to the plan the more the merrier. First we need a head attack I will say Yugito and we need to people as attacks Naruto and Naruko."

They nodded their head.

"What about me?"

Sakura said looking at him.

"You will be used to draw cover fire It's a big part of all this the success of this depends on you and I while be the guard understood."

They all nodded before they jumped in the air and headed to the training grounds.

**The training grounds**

"Wow he is actually on time."

Naruto said looking at him.

"Hmmm who is this?"

He said looking at the girl that looked exactly like Naruto.

"A summon."

(Hmm... I'm going to have to get serious.)

He pulled up his headband showing his sharingan. He pulled out two bells and Sasuke said,

"We know the rules."

Naruto saw a bell move and he sprung into action.

"Ikuze Fuuton Hiraishin Reppusho!"

He jumped in the air and thrust his hand forward letting out a powerful gust of wind that blew Kakashi back.

"Naruko!"

"Yes Naruto-sama! Suiton Mizuame Teppou!"

She shot out a giant stream of water and it Hit Kakashi head on.

"Yugito Sasuke!"

"Katon Goukakyu!"

"Nezumi Kedama!"

They both Made contact making him get several burns. Sakura came out the air with a lot of Chakra in her hand

"SHANAROOOOOO!"

She Slammed her fist down and made a giant crater.

"Damn a Replacement when did he do it."

"After that water candy cannon jutsu, but I didn't know it happened till sakura."

Naruto pulled out a tri pronged kunai and everyone looked at it.

"Did you see that Combination Tsunade-sama."

Even she had wide eyes at what just happen.

(This Gaki...)

"Wait is that the!"

Naruto opened his eyes and said,

"Found him he is underground below us!"

They all jumped away as he appeared from under ground.

"Let's end this now!"

Kakashi looked above him to See Naruto holding a Chakra orb and a Kunai.

"Flyin Rajin Lv 2!"

He jumped out the way but his leg was hit. He looked to see a giant blue cat that had two tails and he charged Lightning in his arm.

"Raikiri!"

"Mokuton Bitch!"

Naruto clapped his hands together and bounded him in wood. Yugito turned back to normal and sighed. She walked by him and took the bell and tossed them to Sasuke who said,

"Good job Mission complete."

Kakashi was complete shocked, Not only did Naruto do the flash but he used wood style.

"Naruko you may go if you want."

"I'm ok Naruto-sama."

He smiled and then he saw Tsunade come out of the bushes looking at Naruto.

"Gaki... how can you do Mokuton?"

He showed her a weird necklace and said,

"I can do every element with this."

Jaraiya smiled as he remembered when he found it in a cave.

"And this girl?"

"Naruto-sama this old lady is pointing at me."

"It's ok she I your grandma."

Naruko smiled and waved at her.

"She is a summon that I made."

"How strong are you..."

He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I don't know never thought about measuring my power level until now."

"Tomorrow come to the office and I will make you an jounin along with Sasuke and Yugito."

They all nodded and she turned back to Naruko.

"I think I can bring her to life but It will take both The two tails and the nine tails Chakra."

Naruko eyes widen and she said,

"I can be alive... wait I already alive sort of."

"Oh Tsunade do you have the keys to the Namikaze estate, and The Uchiha compound for Sasuke."

She held up two keys and tossed Sasuke his and handed Naruto's keys to him.

"Dismissed Ninja."

"Hey where is Hinata?"

Naruto said making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Umm.. at her house why."

"Yugito take these Key's and follow Naruko Ja ne."

Then he disappeared in a yellow flash.

**At Hinata's mansion**

She looked out her window as it started to sprinkle and sighed. Today had been just like any other day but it was missing something like it has been for the longest. Once she got up she did her Training with Neji and Hanabi which went well. Then she did missions with her team and it was boring as usual Kiba kept trying to flirt with her as always. One day it got so bad She Jyuuken slapped him when he touched her. She went to her giant bed and laid on it and sighed as she remembered a certain blonde that she hasn't seen for years. The other night she had a dream the she shouldn't be having about him. She blushed at the memory of it but then she quickly stopped. She knew their was no way her and Naruto would even do things like that.

She heard something hit her window and she Ignored it. Then it happened again, she knew it was kiba he was the only one who would do this. It happened again and she got of bed with the full intent of cussing him out.

She used her Byakugan and she let out a scream. It was Naruto! At her window. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror for a moment. She sprayed some perfume on and then she ate two mints for good measures and went to her window. She opened her window and said,

"N-naruto-kun."

She looked to see he wasn't their and kind of got sad as she closed it. She had got all excited for nothing, when she turned around she almost had a heart attack.

(He's in by bed!)

"Hey Hinata wow this is soft a guy could get use to this."

He got up and took in her appearance for a moment and whistled.

"N-naruto it's not nice to stare."

Before she could blink he appeared behind her and he said,

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan you've just gotten so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

She started to blush as she slowly turned around and backed up.

"Is this a dream."

"If it is don't you want to enjoy it and have and wake up with a smile on your face."

"Then what do we do now?"

She said looking at him. He placed a finger on her lips and said,

"Shut up and kiss me."

Her eyes widen as his hands went around her waist. This was really about to happen to her, she couldn't believe it then Naruto's lips touched hers and she almost passed out. As the kiss heighten her knee's started to wobble. She finally submitted and let the feeling course through her body. The feeling was better than when she first hugged Naruto. He pulled her by the waist and he licked her lips as his tongue slide through and collided with hers and she couldn't help but moan a little. If this was a dream she had full intentions of enjoying it.

"Please Naruto... take me now please I want us to become one."

He nodded as they made their way towards the bed.

**The next morning**

She woke up smiling so hard as she had another great dream about him again. She looked beside her to see a orange and black jacket and a note with her Name on it and she opened it an began to read it

_Hinata-chan,_

_Please don't be sad but last night was a one time thing..._

_We can't be together because I feel like there is someone else_

_but I do love you Hinata and last night I proved it I hope you _

_enjoyed it as much as I did. You are an amazing person and I really want you to come out of that shell_

_can you do that for me Hinata-chan it would make me happy but... um yeah running out of things to _

_say so I will end it that. I Love you and I always will!_

_Your best friend in the whole shinobi world,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.s enjoy the jacket I got it when I left the village I don't wear it much since I'm a cloak man now hope to see you around the village with it! _

She smiled as she placed the letter on her dresser and looked at the jacket before going in the closet to find something to match with it.

**At the Hokage mansion**

"Oh yeah missions!"

He said putting a fist in the air.

"Ok I see your excited well for your first C rank you will be on a-"

"C rank... I do wood style I want an S rank now Old lady!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

A girl came in holding a scroll. (thank you Kami.)

"So... ka Well... Naruto The Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and This will be an S rank to get him back!" "Gaara! First Yugi-chan Now Gaara I'm kicking the Akatsuki's ass! We leave now!"

He said Leaving out the room. Yugito was shock she has never seen Naruto so mad but then again it's the Akatsuki that was after them, so she would be ready this time.

**The Village Gate**

Naruto tighten up his boots as he looked at the road ahead. This was the first person to actually understand him. He knew what it meant to be lonely. He had to save him he just had to.

"Naruto-kun..."

He turned around and saw a pair of arms go around him.

"Hinata..."

He returned the hug and placed his head on her shoulder before ending the hug.

"Be safe I don't want my best friend to do something stupid and get hurt... I love you... oh I have something for you."

She went in a bag and pulled out a cloak. It was orange and had black flames on the bottom and on the back it Had Naruto Uzumaki written in black. He took off his bag and flung it on.

"Thank you so much Hinata."

She smiled as she stood back.

"Ok it will take us three days so lets go."

"No we can transport their... one day I went to meet Gaara and I marked the Village gate."

He pulled out a Tri pronged Kunai and everyone came close to him as he tossed it in the air and did a hand sign before catching the Kunai and they all disappeared.

"Please be safe Naruto-Kun"

Hinata said before leaving.

**There it is tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will now be a collaboration story with two authors me and my big sister Karin yay! but anyway I will updates these chapters as quickly as I can now that I have another author it shall be fairly quick also those of you reading the legend of Naruto Namikaze 1 and 2 Updates for book should becoming soon it's still in the works I'm taking my time with that one but on with the book!**

"Wow who would have thought you would grow this much all of you... I'm proud but you all aren't the only one that has grown I've learned something that would-"

They looked as Two sand ninja.

"Wow you leaf ninja are fast!"

The Sand Kunoichi said looking at them.

Naruto caught her looking at him and he whistled and said,

"Even the Sand has hot babes."

She blushed and said,

"Ohh... no I'm fairly cool."

She said laughing.

"And she is funny what's your name?"

He said appearing behind her and wrapping an Arm around her waist and walking with her. Yugito rolled her eyes and smiled.

(**Such a lady killer isn't he kitten.) **

She laughed as she crossed her arms and walked along with the other ninja. Sakura sped up a little to catch up with Sasuke and grabbed his hand when she got close to him. After five minutes of flirting with the young Kunoichi and making sexual banter with the woman making her turn red they finally made it to the room where Kankuro was where Naruto saw an old lady jump in the air.

"Prepare to die!"

Naruto clapped his hands together and Said,

"Doton!"

He surrounded her in a earth jail cell and sighed then she kicked her way out of it.

"Damn this wrinkly old bitch can fight!"

"Konoha's white fang how dare you! How long I've wanted to avenge my son. This is for him!"

An older man came up and said,

"Take a look at him... that is not him he just looks a lot like him."

"I knew that I was just kidding."

She said laughing making Naruto sweat drop as went to go sit down beside Matsuri and Yugito.

"Wow attacking the elderly and vulnerable, some man you are."

"Can it Sasuke!"

He said standing up as they started to argue yelling threat at one another making Matsuri chuckled.

"Do they all way do that!"

"Unfortunately yes."

Yugito said as Naruto came and sat between them. She patted his head and said,

"It will be ok."

He stretched and yawned throwing his arms around Matsuri and Yugito. They watched as Sakura used her medical skills to heal kankuro and was amazed at her skills. 2 hours after that Naruto and Yugito went to their rooms for the night. Yugito of course was sleeping in the same bed as Naruto while Kakashi laid on the other.

"You better not touch me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She soon felt something rub her thigh and she started to purr softly. She then let out a full meow when Naruto got to her inner thigh. She put her hand over her mouth and cursed mental.

"I'm sorry couldn't help myself."

He said looking out at the moon for a moment. Yugito looked over at their sensei to see he was sleep with a book covering his face and she smiled. She turned over and looked at Naruto for a moment. She raised her head up and moved to the end he was laying at. She saw he had earphones in and she pulled on out and he blinked.

"Oh sorry I was thinking."

"To depression violin music."

He chuckled and said,

"What brings you down here."

(**kitten you should fuck him right now.)**

** (Nibi no!)**

"I just wanted to talk."

"You could have stayed down their and talk to me. Wait I'm getting a vision you just wanted to fall asleep in my arms that all you had to say Yugi-chan."

She was about to protest but once his arms was around her waist she submitted and gave in. She had to admit this is what she wanted to do in the back of her mind. That fact that he knew had to be pure instinct.

"Good night Naruto..."

She then fell asleep in his arms.

**The Next morning**

She turned her head and rubbed her hand on his chest before yawning.

"Looks like you two had fun last night hope you didn't wake Kakashi."

"S-shut up Sasuke all we did was fall asleep and I... I... uh."

She grew claws on one hand and swiped them and Sasuke and she hissed at him.

"Well anyway it's about time to go we got a Kazekage to save."

**The sand village gates**

Matsuri took one last look at Naruto and he said,

"Don't worry when I get back you can give me proper goodbye."

She blushed real hard and said,

"Please be safe Naruto-kun."

"I will... alright Ikuze!"

Then they all ran off. Matsuri placed her hand on her heart and smiled. She didn't know but it was something about this guy that made her just want to jump on him and ride him till he begs for mercy. She knew when he got back she would. Naruto soon paused and said,

"Wait I can feel Gaara's chakra in fox sage mode and then I can transport use to them... the question is do you want to Kakashi."

"Team Guy is on their way... this will be a stretch but do you think you can transport them to use then we can go from their."

He nodded as he sat on the ground crossing his legs and pulling out a kunai and placing it in front of him. They watched as Naruto's eyes turned fox like and his ears did as well. He clapped his hands together and concentrated for a moment. After five minute's his eyes shot open and he flashed through 30 hand signs at lightning speed then his Kunai started to glow and then Team Guy jumped out of the air crashing on the ground.

"N-nani what happened."

Naruto soon opened his eyes and got up off the ground and said,

"It's been a while Neji."

"N-naruto... I barely recognized you. I see training with Jaraiya has done you well but my I ask what is with the fox ears?"

Naruto laughed and then said,

"I don't have fox sage mode perfected just yet so I get the ears but I'm almost there."

He looked over at TenTen and flashed behind her.

"And who is this Beautiful Kunoichi."

She blushed and said,

" I-it's TenTen Naruto-kun."

"Ten-chan It's been a while you have grown more ways than one."

He smack her on the butt before turning to Lee.

"Ok one time Lee!"

"Naruto!"

"Lee!"

"Naruto!"

They both ran into each others arms giving each other a man hug.

"Do it's been a while I can't wait to see your Taijutsu! Ahh Sasuke you missed it the Chunin exams the gates man! The fucking Gates!"

He said Shaking Sasuke's shoulder's.

"What are gates?"

"Maybe Guy sensei will show us today."

Rock Lee said as Guy had his arm around Kakashi.

"Ok enough chit chat..."

Naruto said looking at everyone.

"I have a plan listen up... you too granny Chiyo!"

He looked as everyone looked at him.

"This will be somewhat of a snatch and grab mission, we know the Akatsuki will be their so... once I flash use their we go in as teams. Neji, Sasuke your eyes will be a key point in this so I will put you on the same team. Kakashi and might guy eternal rival and you guy probably have a million collaboration attack. Sakura and TenTen a weapons specialist and a medical nin I will be counting on both of you., Rock Lee and Chiyo your job lee is to protect her body with that hot blooded Taijutsu and me and Yugito and Naruko will save Gaara... now take one of these pills. They will boost your chakra by three for this battle."

Gave tossed them all pills and they took them suddenly Chakra was pouring out of them and they like it.

"Whoa I can see my Chakra this has never happened..."

He did several hand signs and then they flashed away.

**With The Akatsuki**

They had just started the extraction 6 hours again and it was so far so good. Next thing They knew there was an Giant orange flash of light and then Ninja hopped out of it.

"Grabbed Gaara!"

"Deidara! Sasori, Kisame! Itachi! Hidan! Get them!"

Yugito grabbed Gaara body and then tossed it to Naruko who flashed away.

"Attack everyone!"

"Hachimon tonkou kai!"

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!"

"Secret white attack! Chikamatsu collection of 10."

Sasuke jumped Toward Itachi with his snake sword out.

"We need more space!"

"Odama Rasengan!"

Naruto blew a whole in the wall and most people went out of it and fanned out. Naruto looked at the leader before he went away.

**With Rock Lee and Chiyo**

Rock Lee Looked up in the sky and saw over 100 puppets and he smiled as he looked back at Chiyo.

"Let's go! Sixth Gate open!"

Rock Lee too off and his feet left a trail of fire as he jumped up in the air. One puppet came towards him and he kicked it in half and right after that another came and elbowed it and gave it an uppercut another and tossed it into another one and he punched it in the face and pulled some Nunchaku out of his back pocket and once he touched him the ends went a blaze since he was in the sixth gate anything he touch was set on fire sort of speak He did a 540 swinging them around making a wave of fire.

"I'm feeling the spring of my youth!"

He as he blitzed through several puppets to get to Sasori. He kicked him in the stomach in the air and the kept kicking him making a fire twister.

"Leaf hot wind!"

The last kick clashed with him and he found out it was a fake.

"Chiyo!"

He ran toward her taking a cut in the arm put destroying a puppet. He held his arm but he knew he couldn't stop the attack. He saw the number of puppets had dramatically decreased in just ten minutes.

(Our enemy is on of these puppet but which one.)

He clenched his arm as he yelled before engaging another puppet.

**With Kakashi and Guy**

"Raikiri!"

Kisame moved out the way and swung his sword in his back and found out he was a substitution. Guy came out the water and kicked him in the stomach and went for a punch but his hand was caught. He took this advantage to disarm him with his legs as Kakashi came out of nowhere with his hands crackling with lightning. This was a style he always wanted to try but never had enough chakra. Raiton Taijutsu is what he called it, he went for a jab but Kisame move out they way but he found out that he had got hit in the arm anyway.

"Let me show you why they call me the tailest tail beast."

He went under the water and came back up looking like a shark like creature. Guy nodded and Kakashi who said, "This could get ugly." Kakashi said as He charged up his lightning for a big attack.

"This is the end!"

He ran towards Kisame and gave him a lightning uppercutted and yelled,

"Lightning blade!"

He then zigzagged in the air with the lightning. He channeled his lightning into one hand and yelled,

"Twin lightning shiver!"

**With Yugito and Naruto**

He tossed the scythe to Yugito who swiped it at the weaponless Hidan and slashed him in the stomach.

"Damn this is bad!"

He did a hand sign and disappeared.

"Damn it!"

She said throwing the scythe down to the ground.

(**Kitten you won don't be mad)**

** (Not the time!) **

"You up set Yugi-chan well you can be upset later for now we should regroup by now everyone is done... Nani!"

He went by Yugito and shield her from this shock wave of tremendous power. Then he Remembered the Hirudora was like this. Guy must have opened the seventh gate.

"Damn Guy sensei and I didn't see it crap!"

He soon flashed toward where guy was.

"Guy sensei!"

"He got away... but our mission was a success and we sent the Akatsuki a message."

"A message."

"Don't fuck with Konoha Shinobi."

Kakashi said pulling his headband down. He looked too see Sasuke coming out of the forest with Holding Neji.

"Is he ok."

"Barely He almost got put into Tsukuyomi."

Naruto looked at all the Konoha Shinobi and the sand village old puppeteer and said,

"Well mission complete."

"What that's it."

"For now we won't here from the Akatsuki for a while now sensei most of them are badly Injured but lets get Rock Lee back to the sand so he can get healed."

With That they nodded and flashed to the sand village. Yugito went over towards Naruto who was yawning and said,

"Hey."

"Hey... Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes but we have to go see the Kazekage."

He looked to see Matsuri, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro coming up to all them.

"Do you feel ok Gaara."

"Yes but I've had half of his Chakra out of me so... I've been feeling rather drowsy. So tonight I have some sleep to catch up on."

"Are you sure you can't stay for tonight?"

Matsuri said to the blonde haired ninja who nodded his head. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out two tri pronged kunai. He handed one to Gaara and one to Matsuri.

"So this is the famous Hiraishin, Thank you for everything Naruto."

Gaara said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-sama!"

He looked at Naruko hopped off a building.

"Who is that?"

Neji said looking at the woman that looked just like Naruto. She grabbed Naruto's arm and put her face in his chest and said,

"Naruto-sama that blind guy is staring at me."

He rolled his eyes and said,

"Naruko he is a friend and he isn't blind he is a Hyuuga. To answer your question Neji she is a summoning I made from my cells."

"Impressive."

Neji said to him as they started walking away from the village. Naruto just knew everyone would be talking about this. How Konoha sent the Akatsuki running with their tail between their legs. He looked at the long desert ahead and sighed. "Crap if my Chakra was back to normal I would flash us their." "It's ok Take it easy." Yugito said to him. "You look tired Yugito." "I will be ok." "... I got any Idea. Lee, Guy let's have a race." "A race!" Lee yelled jumping up and down. Naruto helped Yugito on his back and then he said, "Ok this race will be a team race and who ever comes in last place will by everyone lunch when we get back." Everyone picked their partners which was: Guy and Kakashi, Neji and TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura, Rock Lee, and Naruko, then Finally Naruto and Yugito. They all looked at Guy and decided that Him giving Kakashi a piggy back ride was weird. "Ok ready... set...!" Naruto took of leaving a trail of dust. Yugito shut her eyes as he increased his speed. "Eat my sand!" "Hey no cheating!" Sasuke said trying to catch up to the amazing distance Naruto has just covered. Soon everyone took off trying to catch up to Naruto and Yugito. Next thing Naruto knew Guy was right behind him yelling, "Move! Move! Move!" Then he past him Laughing. "What's the matter can't keep up!" He said seeing that he was clearly in the lead now.

**With Tsunade**

"They did What!" Spit her Sake out as she read the whole report and read a bingo book.

**Rock Lee**

_Konoha's green dragon Taijutsu specialist_

**Rank :** A rank Taijutsu specialist

**Ninja Rank:** Chunin

**Combat ability:** Low Kage level Taijutsu, Possible fire nature, able to open the eight inner gates, inhuman speed and strength, and incredible stamina. Was able to fend off and defeat Sasori of the sand collection of 100 puppets

**Bounty: **500,000 ryo

**Side note: **Approach with extreme caution and don't try to fight alone

**Yugito Nii**

**Rank: **S rank Jinchurikki

**Ninja Rank: **Jounin

**Combat ability: **Fire, and Lightning Nature, tail beast transformation, tail beast bomb, jounin level Taijutsu and Ninjutsu

**Bounty: **2,500,000 ryo

**Side note: **Do not approach run away if possible. Hangs around Naruto Uzumaki The nine tail Jinchurikki. She has participated in bring the Kazekage retrieval mission which was at the Akatsuki base and Succeeded in less than 2 days with the help of other Konoha ninja.

Tsunade read all the reports and was shocked... They had finished a mission in less then 2 days. "What the hell Naruto." She said slamming the book down. (When he is around others their true strength comes out interesting.) She looked at the pages one more time and knew she would have every village knocking at her door.

**In the cloud village**

"What the hell I thought she was dead!"

"And when did she get so strong!"

Samui said in the office. The Raikage sat back for a while and then said,

"Until I find out what to do about this we will not discuss this matter."

"What do you mean we should go get her back, she belongs to the hidden cloud!"

The Raikage slammed his hand on the desk and said,

"Damn It Samui she was considered KIA not too long ago so she doesn't belong to use anymore she belongs to the leaf now like I said not another word about this till I come up with something."

**At the village gates**

The two chunin look out in the distance of the village gate's to see some people coming at incredible speeds. All they heard was increased foot steps.

"AAAH! MOVE, MOVE MOVE! Time for the last burst , goal!"

They looked to see Might Guy with Kakashi on his back now passed out.

"First place! Hmm..."

"WAAAH! Second place!"

"Look out below third!"

"Fourth!"

Sakura yelled as Sasuke's wings went away. Yugito laughed at Naruto and said,

"How did we lose and we had such a head start!"

Naruto said,

"You fucking cheater's why didn't I use the Hiraishin."

"You know there are no rule's in a ninja race."

Sasuke said as Sakura got off his back. They all looked as Neji and TenTen finally made it to the gate.

"Yosh we are all here! Let's make our way to the Hokage's office."

Guy let down Kakashi who slowly started to wake up. Naruto then pulled out a Tri pronged Kunai and flashed them all away.

**The Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade looks out the village window and pet's ton ton and she smiles. The Konoha ninja's are rising in a major way. She then turns around too see an office full of ninja.

"You kids are something... all of you have blown the mind of thousands of people. I've ready the whole report and the bingo books.."

"Nani what does a bingo book have to do with any of this?"

Guy said to the Hokage who pulled it out a turned a page. She slapped it on the desk in front of her and Guy's eyes almost busted out of his head.

"L...Lee you."

"Not just him most of you and most of y'all will mention Naruto, Yugito... I want you and Naruto to take a break from mission and get some serious training down."

"Why."

Yugito asked the Hokage who smiled and said,

"Oh I want to piss off the Hidden cloud by making you two into SS rank ninja that's all."

Yugito smiled and then bowed at the Hokage.

"You all will be getting a Huge pay for this one so take two days off."

Yugito turned to might guy and said,

"Uhh Guy sensei could you teach me the eight inner gates."

He flashed a smiled as said,

"Of course I can!"

Then Kakashi put up his book and said,

"Why don't I teach you the Chidori as well since you are a Natural and Lightning."

"Really."

"Sure we need to send a message to other villages anyway."

Sakura then looked at her and said,

"when your done with them I can teach you a trick Tsunade taught me."

Naruto smiled and said,

"I smell a training Montage. Cue the music!"

Naruto yelled doing a hand sign. With that Yugito's and Naruto's training began as well. For the first three weeks it was nothing but Kage bushin, Guy, and Taijutsu. Naruto considered himself a good hand to hand fight but after 21000 Kage bushin he was a Taijutsu expert and So was Yugito. Naruto learned how to open the first 7 gates which was good enough for him while Yugito learned how to open all 8 gates. But she was told to only use the 8th gate if the time was right. She prayed she would never have to use it.

Then came their training with Kakashi in which Kakashi taught Yugito the Chidori and Taught Naruto How to use Ice and snow style. He attempted to do the crystal ice mirror but it failed epically. He also had private lesson on Mokuton from a new jounin working under Kakashi named Yamato. Then after That Yugito trained on learning how to use her insane strength Like Sakura's while Naruto learned more wood style.

**And Boom! another chapter a few things I want to point out like the whole them beating the Akatsuki that quick now remember they came in at max power they wasn't playing around but in the future the Akatsuki is going to get strong and Ryan Uchiha Senju will be join the Akatsuki also the next chapter Karin will writhe most of it I will do the Action she will do everything else.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Becoming one**

**So this chapter Karin wrote most of it I just did the fighting scene and some of the talking... but this chapter... will be fairly simple I think... let begin!**

**6 months later...**

"You two really are amazing aren't you. You learned all off that in 6 months that would have took some one a life time."

"The shadow clone method was really helpful I have never learned anything that fast."

Tsunade then said,

"I have a mission for you two and Rock Lee will be accompanying you. You are to report to the border of the land of fire where you will be transported to the Hidden mist village for a get together and you leave at once."

"Hai!"

Yugito tied her hair back up as they made their way out of the Hokage mansion. Naruto came behind Yugito and poked her in side make her Meow out loud. She slapped her hands over her mouth as she had let it slipped out. She noticed it has been happening a lot lately. If Naruto was to touch her a certain way she would meow or purr. Like when he ever they are watching TV at night and he just rubs her leg she starts to purr softly. She looked over at Naruto who pulled out an Hiraishin. They all crowded around them and he flashed them to the borderline where they was greeted by an older mist ninja. He looked at the three kids and he said,

"So this is the best the leaf has to offer... Wait I know you three from a bingo book well two off you anyway. Rock Lee the green dragon of the Leaf an A rank Taijutsu specialist, and Yugito Nii of the leaf former cloud Kunoichi now S rank Jinchurikki for Konoha. Now this will be a 1 and a half day journey t-"

Then Naruto cleared his throat then he pulled out a Hiraishin and tossed it in the air.

"In the flash!"

Next thing they knew they was in at the mist village. Naruto looked at the tree for a moment and saw the seal was still active.

"I guess it is true they do stay active."

Yugito looked at him for a moment and then she said,

"Why would you have seal here."

Then Naruto looked to see a red haired woman raced towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nephew I've miss you I was afraid you have forgotten about me. Someone has told me you have been real busy... all three of you. Rock Lee the green dragon of the Leaf and Yugito Nii of the Leaf. Tell me Lee how was it fighting those 100 puppets of Sasori."

Rock Lee thought back to it and he said,

"I've never hated puppets more than I do now, I still have nightmare about the whole thing."

Everyone laughed for a moment as they entered the village.

"Are you his real aunt."

She nodded and said,

"Me and Kushina well I was the adopted one. When I found out they died I almost cried. I tried hard to get him but the third said it was too dangerous then he died. But I heard about lady Tsunade being Hokage and I was ok with it. When I heard about the Akatsuki and Naruto going away to train I rushed Ao to go get him and bring him here where he trained and learned everything that his father and mother wanted to learn. I thought him two Use a sword as well have you guys seen him use it."

"No what do it do."

Naruto unsheathed it and said,

"Its my Hiraishin sword, the name says it all."

He swiped it in the air and it was like the air itself was cut in half. They marveled at the blades speed for a moment before he put it away.

"Hey Aunt why are we here."

"Oh the Top ninja of each Nation will show their skills in front of important head figures."

(**Naruto-kun... we need to talk later) **

**(Aww so you miss me sweetie) **

The fox rolled her eyes as she watched him interact with different people.

**(Kitten do you feel that chakra it's coming this way)**

She grabbed Naruto's arm and said,

"My old team is here."

"Go talk to them I'll be their in a minute."

He said Looking at Lee. Rock Lee touched her shoulder and said,

"What is troubling my youthful team mate."

She pointed at 6 people and Rock Lee said,

"Your old comrades..."

Rock Lee flashed her a smiled and Naruto came beside her and said,

"Nice ass Yugi-chan."

He slapped it and she let out a loud cat like meow. She covered her mouth as she saw her team turn around. A blonde haired girl heard the Meow and she looked in the distance and could believe what she was seeing.

"Yugito!"

Naruto put his arm around Lee and started walking off with him. The girl ran into Yugito's arms.

"I thought you was dead I miss you so much."

They dried each others eyes for a moment and hugged again.

"I was mad when the Raikage decided not too look for you I tried to get out of the village and do it myself but Cee stopped me."

Yugito smiled at her and then said,

"I'm ok... well better than ok I'm g with Rock Lee having and great."

"I can tell that's a real smile... but how did you survive."

She looked over at Naruto who was currently with Lee having an engaging conversation. She saw him look at her and waved and she turned her head so he won't see her blush and she waved back.

"His name is..."

Before she could say anything Naruto was in front of Samui.

"Hello ladies... hmm I see you two do look alike interesting. So do you meow and purr like your sister."

Samui looked at the blonde ninja for a moment and then said,

"No she only purrs when she is..."

"Watching my favorite movie!"

Yugito blurted out giving her sister a look and then said,

"So do you two go out or something."

Naruto looked at Yugito who was giving him a pleading look not to say something stupid. He smiled and said,

"Oh no we are just friend."

He went behind Yugito and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders.

"Very close friends Right Yugi-chan."

He looked at her face to see that is was frozen and he laughed.

"I was kidding but we are just friends to answer your question... why does that mean you have some interest in me."

He said winking at her and Yugito said,

"Alright that's it Naruto!"

She grabbed his hand and took him around a corner where no one was.

"What's your problem... always throwing yourself at women! Do you have any respect! And that's my fucking sister I'm not going to have her be one of you little cum slut's."

Naruto chuckled before saying,

"Oh I know what it is."

He then put her against the wall and leaned in her ear and whispered.

"Your mad because I'm not giving you any attention, well Yugi-chan close your eyes and I'll give you all the attention you need... count to 10."

She slowly counted as his lips pressed against her neck and face area. It was all feeling so good to her like she was about to melt. Once she got to ten she felt his lips against hers and her eyes shot open as she threw her arms around his neck deepen the kiss. Before she could get into he stopped. He smiled and said,

"I think that is enough attention for now."

Then he flashed away. She placed her hand on her chest catching her breath.

"Oh my kami, what was that?"

She said catching her breath.

**(That was a kiss kitten and your first one how does it feel) **

**(I want more, but I'm not going to let him know that)**

She cut off the link as she came back to where everyone was. Everyone was currently circled around two ninja. Naruto gave her a look and she knew it was Rock Lee so they went to see what was happening.

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!"

He slammed his foot down but the stone Kunoichi caught it and toss him to the ground. He got up mad and said,

"So sexy when your mad."

"Shut up! Shut up! Konoha Tatsumaki!"

Before he could spin Naruto came out of nowhere grabbing his leg.

"Whoa man... Nothing too see here folks!"

He said as everyone left.

"Good grief Lee... who shitted in your corn flakes."

'Rock Lee smiled and said,

"So how was I?"

"Wow I guess you really are strong I had a hard time keeping up. I'm sorry about attacking you out of no where I just wanted to witness the Taijutsu that took down Sasori's 100 puppets and I'm interested in that last move you was about to do but I guess I will see tomorrow. But in the mean time."

She tossed him a hotel card and said,

"Come see me tonight I'll make sure your very entertained."

She winked and was about to leave but she stopped and said,

"By the way my name is Kurotsuchi."

Then she went over to where he team was and they started to walk off.

"Rock fucking Lee... whoa Rock Lee! Do you know Whats about to happen."

"We are about to play games."

Naruto face palmed himself and said,

"You will see..."

Then they all made their way to Mei castle where they would be staying accompanied by Samui who wanted to spend as much time with her sister as she could.

"Oh Naruto is it ok if Samui joins us in the room tonight?"

"You two sleep in the same room."

"No... the same bed."

Naruto said making Yugito blush.

"Hmmm Yugito you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What! We don't even do nothing he be to busy letting Matsuri or Hinata ride him to death."

"Whoa they don't ride me to death! Just till they are ready to pass out is all."

Naruto said not turning around. They soon enter the castle and went toward my where made there way to Mei's office where they saw a chair being thrown out along with Ao and two other ninja. Naruto shook his head as he remembered this happened on his various trips here. He peered his head in the door and said,

"Auntie... I'm coming in."

They all slowly came in as she was at her desk rubbing her forehead.

"Nephew... I need a drink and something to eat how about I treat both of your teams to a meal."

She said getting up. Naruto looked at his comrades who all nodded in agreement and they all walked out to go get Samui's team. As they walked Naruto took this time to go to the Kyuubi mind scape. He made his was through the sewer and appeared at her cage. He made a chair and stared at her for a moment. She opened her eyes and said,

"So you finally show?"

She shrinks down to her Human form and Naruto raises and eyebrow, and says,

"What is it I'm busy."

"Listen here you little piece of shit if it wasn't for this cage I would..."

Before she could finish Naruto was inside the cage.

"You would do what kill me."

"Yes I would... why don't you use my power anymore?"

"Because I never want to... you killed my parents."

She turned her head and said,

"You can leave."

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed. He felt like he did something totally wrong just now. He actually could tell she was lonely... yet he said that.

"Something bothering you."

Mei said as Samui got her team.

"... An argument that's all."

Mei rubbed his hair and said,

"You will be ok your always will."

"Naruto... this is Omoi and Karui."

Samui said showing them to him.

"He doesn't looked to bright."

Karui said rudely. Naruto said,

"Hey Auntie I'm going to skip on the outing bring me back something... Bye Yugi-chan."

She waved as he flashed away.

"You upset him!"

Samui said, but Yugito shook her head and said,

"No he was upset be for this, I hope Naruto-kun is ok."

**The Kyuubi Mind Scape**

Flashed back in the cage too see the great fox with her eyes closed. He sat cross legged right in front of her and said,

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She opened her eyes and said,

"Naruto-kun... I wanted to tell you the truth about your parents and that night."

He nodded his head and she then changed to her Human form once more.

"First off what was you told that night?"

He placed a finger on his chin and said,

"The night I was born the seal got undone and you want nuts thus killing a lot of people including my parents."

She shook her head for a moment. This Gaki really was an Idiot, she felt there was no hope for him at time , but he has come along way. Without even using her powers to she has seen him rise up and acquire greet power. She knew if his parents was alive they would be proud of him right now.

"I worry about you at times Naruto-kun I really do."

"Aww that's sweet Kyuubi-chan."

She turned her head hiding the fact that her cheeks were now bright red and said,

"D-don't call me that."

"Yes mam but what happen that night."

"Ok... first off when you was born the seal was greatly damage and A masked man was the one that caused me to escaped."

"Hold on... masked man. I've seen one."

He thought about if for a moment and said,

"Does it cover his whole face but his sharingan."

"Yes that's him."

She said to him as he sat back. When he first saw him he said to himself that he wasn't fooling anyone with that. He knew he was the most dangerous one out of them all. It's safe to guess that he maybe pulling the strings behind this whole tail beast operation as well just to get to... the nine tails.

"But why would he want you, why would he want to destroy the leaf and my parents."

"My guess... is that he was influence by Madara Uchiha."

Naruto gave her a weird look before laughing hard.

"The Madara Uchiha yeah the fuck right. Madara Uchiha was a bad ass I read all about him he died the night him and Hashirama had that fight. So how can... wait just a ramen slurping moment... what if he survived."

"Yes keep it up."

She said knowing that he was on the right track because she seen it all.

"He did just get stabbed once by a wood clone..."

"He was able to survive because of the first Hokage's cells he had. But that's all I know after that I was with Mito Uzumaki and then your mother... She was a nice woman Naruto very beautiful, Like Yugito a lot like her."

Naruto scoffed before saying,

"What are you saying."

"Well you and Yugito relationship is a lot like your mom and dads. You did save Yugito that is a fact, you was the only one who did. The hidden cloud did try to kidnap your mother and hold her for ransom."

"What!"

Naruto said getting tensed.

"C-come down Naruto-kun."

She said clearly telling that he was upset about hearing this. He sat back for a moment and then though about the Raikage... He then wanted her to answer another question.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan."

"Yes Naruto."

He clenched his fist and said,

"How many times did they try to take Hinata."

She looked up at him and said,

"Twice... don't be mad Naruto, but anyway that masked that attack the village he will be back for you... he wanted to gather up all the tail beats..."

"And cast the Ultimate genjutsu Infinite Tsukuyomi and to do that all the tail beast need to be together so he can do it, and he wants to be the ten tail Jinchurikki... I know that much read a lot about the sage of the six path and how you two had a secret thing going on."

"Shut up Naruto."

He appeared beside her to see that she was clearly blushing. He poke her cheek and said,

"I was teasing."

"But that's not funny... don't talk about that."

He nodded and then she said,

"That's all I wanted to tell you Naruto."

"Hey before I go can I ask something."

"Yes."

"Do you get lonely?"

She then got very silent. The fact was she was lonely she just never said it. Naruto did barely talk to her for one. She remember Kushina would always come here to talk to her. They would talk hour on in about anything that was on their minds.

"Yes... I do why."

He then came in front of her placing a finger in her chin and lifting her head up. He looked into her eyes and he was right about her. Complete sadness he knew he had to fix it, so he did something he though he never do. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's ok... you can cry."

Before she knew it tears came in here eyes. All this anger and sadness she had for the world. For decades she was made out to be a demon all of them had but no one really understood her only 5 people did. The sage, Hashirama, Mito, Kushina, and this boy right here.

"Let it out I'm here."

She then started crying louder. Naruto then thought of a bed and they both sat on it. She cried for what seemed like day but what was only an hour before she stopped and buried herself in Naruto's chest and fell asleep. He soon tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek and watched her sleep for a moment.

"Good night Kyuubi-chan."

He closed his eyes and appeared back in the real world. He sighed for a moment at everything he learned. About the hidden cloud trying to kidnap his mom and Hinata. The whole masked man and Madara Uchiha thing. It was a lot too take it. He then felt two Chakras in the room. He turned his head to see Yugito and Samui.

"Hey... are you ok you spaced out and left us."

Samui said to him.

"I'm... ok Samui-chan. I'm sorry for leaving you two I just had to talk to someone."

Yugito side by him and said,

"Was it the nine tails."

He nodded his head.

"Hey can I ask you two something... I won't get mad."

"Yes you can ask us anything."

"What do you know about the hidden cloud trying to steal Kushina Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga."

They both looked at each other for a second. They fully knew what he was talking about and knew that the third and fourth Raikage tried to kidnap them.

"The third and fourth Raikage his son tried to kidnap them."

Naruto nodded twice before laying his head on Samui lap. She found it weird at first as she looked at Yugito who shrugged. She rubbed his hair for a moment before Yugito said,

"I'm about to go get dress in the bathroom for bed."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed and said,

"Afraid to strip for me Yugi-chan."

She turned red and said,

"Shut Up."

Before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. She then cut on the shower. Naruto then sat up looking at Samui. She blushed and said,

"Is it true what she says."

"Huh?"

He said not knowing what she was talking about. She pushed two of her fingers together and said,

"You can probably please any woman?"

"Whoa that's a stretch but to some degree why."

"She told me about the but don't tell her I said that... and I was wondering."

Before she could say anything Naruto laid her back on the bed and said,

"How long does your sister stay in the bathroom?"

"Too damn long like a hour no lie."

He nodded his head and said,

"Ok this once... no one will know about this ok."

She nodded and said,

"I swear... but don't you have a thing for my sister."

"Not yet anyway."

She nodded as he climbed on top of her and hovered above her. She didn't know what was about to happen. Then he stared into her eyes and said,

"For this whole hour I want you to tell me your sexual fantasies."

Her eyes widen and she said,

"I'm sure whatever you do I will love... just please me just for tonight."

The she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. He then parted and then she said,

"Make me feel good Naruto-kun."

He then started to attack her neck making her bit her bottom lip and wrap her arms around his neck. He then stopped and said,

"We should keep as much clothes on as possible..."

She nodded and then said,

"they have mixed hot springs here lets try them tomorrow."

He nodded before going back to kissing on her. She soon pushed his head down to her most sensitive area her breast. He put his lips on them and she grabbed a pillow and moaned loudly into it. He then latched his mouth on to it making her moan even loud. She felt his pants tighten and she slid her hand under him slowly unzipping his pants.

"Mmm... Naruto please give me it me I want your dick now!"

He nodded he lifted up her skirt. He raised an eyebrow and she said,

"T-they get in the way of... stop making that face."

She said playfully slapping him.

"Do you want to go to bed with... damn what do girls get a blue vagina."

They both burst into laughter at what he said. She then said,

"Umm one only guys get that and two... shut the hell up and fuck me."

He then rubbed his tip on her folds on slowly dived in savoring every bit of the penetration.

"Oh... don't stop baby... please don't!"

She said as she gripped the blanket keeping her eyes shut tightly.

**With Yugito**

She raised her head up out the water and sighed for a moment. She had to admit it was good seeing her sister... and it was good to see her old team. But tomorrow she would see the Raikage. She doesn't know where to open the seventh gate and give him a Hirudora or just ignore him. She was really leaning toward the seventh gate, but she decided against it. She soon got out the tub, did a handsign drying her self off, and finally put on her night clothes.

"Tomorrow..."

She then brushed her teeth and opened the door to find both Samui and Naruto sound asleep. She made her way to the bed and climbed beside Naruto. Naruto turned his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yugi-chan..."

She then leaned towards him and claimed his lips as her own and said,

"Good night."

He kissed her back and said,

"Good night."

She then laid her on his chest and he put his arm around her waist and shut his eyes.

**With Rock Lee**

Rock Lee slid the card in the door and slowly opened it to see all the light where off.

"H-hello."

He then saw a light on in the bathroom and heard a shower running.

"Be out in a moment!"

A female voice said cutting off the water.

"I'm getting dressed make yourself at home!"

Rock Lee nodded before sitting on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes he saw that she had opened the door.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to watch TV."

She then looked at him disappointingly and nodded her head.

"What you want to watch lee?"

she said.

"Friday, no Bruce Lee!"

"Ok".

She then went over to her compartment and got A scroll and then put the movie in. When she did that Lee couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her backside. He shook his head of the thought as she turned around.

"Enjoying the view."

"Nani."

He turned red and she said,

"I was kidding Lee-kun."

She then climbed on top of Lee's lap making him blush, put the cover over them, and started watching the movie with him.

"So Lee... can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can ask me anything."

She smiled and said,

"Why are you a ninja?"

She felt his hands clenched on the sides of her legs.

"I only do Taijutsu, and I want to show the whole world I can be a splendid ninja. I might not be able to shoot a grand fire ball, or make a wall of water but..."

She looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. She used her thumb to wipe his eye.

"I want everyone to acknowledge me as the drop out who became a genius with only Taijutsu."

"Wow... Lee... there is one more thing I want to ask."

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you... I need to find out something."

He nodded slowly.

"Don't be scared ok think of it as training."

He nodded as she grabbed the back of his head and then pushed his head towards her and then slowly bought her lips to his. Lee then waited a moment before putting his tongue in her mouth. She then moaned in his mouth as the kiss deepened.

**The next morning**

Naruto heard voices in the room... quiet voices. Knowing that is was pitch dark he went into Sage mode and opened his eyes.

"What... the fuck are you all doing here."

Then A blind opened and Naruto found out that one of Samui's team mate's opened it.

"Oh someone had fun last night right Darui." `

Samui and Yugito rubbed their face on his chest. He knew they was on the verge of waking up.

"Don't open your eyes."

He whispered hoping that they wouldn't.

Then he saw Yugito squint.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

She was about to lean in and kiss him but she heard a cough. She turned her head to see her old teammate in the room. She took a deep breath and a tic mark came on her forehead.

"Why the fuck are you in my room! Get the hell out before I open the 8th gate and start blasting night elephants!"

"Yugi-chan calm down."

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"Besides it's time to get up anyway."

He said pulling the cover's off them.

"Dude put that thing away gross!"

Omoi said covering his eyes. Naruto looked to see the Red head staring at something.

"What is it."

Samui said,

"Your friend is poking out."

He looked down to see the tip showing out of his boxers and he said,

"Whoa there horsey!"

He said putting it away. He snapped his fingers and the red haired girl jumped. He said you ok their,

"Karui-chan."

She nodded her head and said,

"Let's get out."

Her team and the other cloud nin left out the room.

"Well that was ummm."

Samui said looked at her sister who said,

"Can I talk to you later."

"Yeah sure."

Naruto got up out the bed and said,

"Hey has anyone seen Rock Lee."

They both shook their heads. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he went into the bathroom. Yugito looked at Samui and said,

"How do you feel about Naruto-kun?"

**With Rock Lee and Kurotsuchi**

Last night changed both of their lives and here they laid still wide awoke just holding each other. Finding love has always been difficult but they have finally did it and they felt alive for the first time. All thought were interrupted when they heard A knock on the door. He told them to wait and got dressed and finally let Kurotsuchi fall asleep.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto."

He let him in and Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. He saw A fine woman in Lee's bed and he figured that they finally lost their virginity.

"Oh, my god Lee I can't believe that you did it you son of ah"

he then got pushed out the room in mid sentence.

"What the fuck Lee?"

"She's sleep. Let her take her youthful nap that even I didn't get last night."

"Ok Lee bye."

"Bye."

Lee then went back inside to take A shower and do his morning rituals and exercises. She soon woke up to see Lee meditating.

"Why aren't you in bed with me."

"I have to get ready for today you do say well."

"Did you get any sleep."

"No... but I will be ok."

She got up with the blanket wrapped around her then dropped it.

"Lee... come here."

She said as he got up off the ground. She then pressed her naked body against his giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"Same here I don't want to let you go."

"Yeah but after today who knows when we will see each other."

She kept holding on to him with the fear of if he left out that door she wouldn't see him again.

**At the Kiri training grounds **

Naruto looked at his aunt who was sitting high above them and he waved at her before he got back to stretching. He looked at all the different shinobi's that was around him and he knew he might have to be careful. He bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground making Naruko jump out and hug him tightly.

"Naruto-sama! I've missed you!"

"Me to but... Let's do a warm up exercise ok."

She nodded as they both scooted back bowing at each other. They stood up looking at each other for a moment. Then Naruko made the first move by blasting a palm full of wind at him that he dodge Via butterfly kick and he pulled out a Tri pronged Kunai and readied himself.

"Get ready I'm attacking!"

"Hai Naruto-sama!"

Before she knew it he was right in front of her throwing a powerful right hook but she bobbed out the way dodging several more hitting and a spin kick. She then lost her footing for a moment and before she could regain it Naruto saw it and stopped.

"You lost your footing."

"S-sorry Naruto-sama."

She said with a long face.

"Ahh it's ok you just need more practice why don't you stay around."

"Ok!"

She said hugging him again.

"Whoa how did he do that? Was that the..."

Yugito nodded and said,

"Yeah that was the Hiraishin."

She looked to see the door's open and she saw the Hokage come in.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Baa-chan!"

Yugito, Naruko, and Naruto almost tripped over their feet to go and hug the Hokage.

"Well I saw two of you are here where is Lee?"

She said hugging all of them. Naruto scratched the back of his head and coughed. He gave his grandmother a look and she said,

"Ohh... who is the girl."

"Some girl from the stone village... and speak of the devil."

They all turned around to see Rock Lee holding the girl in questions hand smiling hard. He turned to the girl who said,

"Well we should split up from here the fighting is about to start I will introduce you to my grandfather later."

She gave him a kiss and the slowly split up.

"I see some one has been busy."

"H-hokage-sama!"

He bowed to her and said,

"I'm sorry I was so late I... was."

She placed a hand up and said,

"What's her name."

"Kurotsuchi."

"She pretty."

Rock Lee smiled for a moment and then she said,

"Well the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage are about to come in Naruto could you take up there please."

Right after she finished she was with Mei who smiled at her.

"No way Koyoki! Princess gale!"

"N-naruto oh my kami is that you!"

She wrapped her arms around the blonde squeezing the life out of him.

"You two know each other."

"Yes he was in one of my earlier movies when we was in the land of the snow. That was all real combat by the way."

Naruto took in her appearance for a moment and I had to say she looked great. Her hair was now longer, her body had a nicer shape to it and most of all her smile was still there. Naruto couldn't believe he had forgotten about her. He use to always talk about her in fact he still has that picture of her. She saw him staring and he shook his head and she said,

"What is it something on my face."

Just the words Naruto wanted to hear. Without wasting time he quickly smiled and said,

"No of course not."

"Well what is it."

"I had lost my breath for a while that's all."

"Are you ok Naruto."

"Yeah I had just got lost in your beauty I forgot how to breath for a moment."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she saw the Young princess' cheeks turn red.

"R-really."

He nodded and she said,

"Thank you Naruto-kun... I'm mean Naruto I seen you've grown more Mature what else is new?"

She said flashing him a smile.

"Why don't we go to one of these Hot springs and I will show you what else is now."

Her face then turned all red and she bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"We c-can go after this ok."

She shook her head silently and sat down. He then tossed her a kunai and winked at her. She blinked once and then she saw Naruto was all the way down where everyone else was. She placed a hand on her chest and cough as she saw both Mei and Tsunade looking at her.

"You know you two would do the same."

"NO comment."

Tsunade shook her head as well. The doors open again revealing and old short man that Naruto knew was the Tsuchikage and beside them was The Raikage. Yugito looked to see Killer bee and the Raikage and she tensed up. Tsunade hopped down and looked at both of them for a moment.

"This is why you three was call here... we want to squash everything here today... and become one Nation but there are two thing standing in our way... Yugito's deep hate for the Raikage and Killer bee."

The Raikage, and Killer Bee walked up to them and Tsunade got behind them placing a hand one their shoulder before stepping back and letting Lee come stand beside his team.

"Yugito..."

She then started shaking her fist and staring at the ground. Tears started to hit the ground and they was like hot tear because they sizzled when they hit the ground. She looked up at the Raikage and swiped a claw at him but Naruto and Lee grabbed her. Raikage looked at his face to see a cut.

"Why the hell didn't you send someone! I could have died! I bet if it was that piece of shit you would have even went to look for him yourself."

"Yo Yugito don't talk that way to my bro.. he don't want to talk about that anymore!"

The Eight tails rapped.

"Yugi-chan stop crying and calm down I'm here ok."

Naruto said grabbing to her and she stopped crying and shaking then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See... that wasn't hard."

Then she let go of him and he smacked her ass yet again and she meowed out loud.

"God damn it Naruto one more time!"

"Oh but you liked it didn't you."

She had a mad expression in her face but she was clearly blushing.

"You look so cute mad."

He looked at the Raikage who said,

"So you are the one behind the Akatsuki attack and saving Yugito."

"Yes... and let me tell you what you did was wrong but that doesn't matter... if you don't want Bee to get capture we need to take them out... we already lost half of the one tails and the three, four, and five tails. The seven tails is safe in the sand village hidden and training."

"Hmmm I see Yugito is attached to you..."

He smiled and said,

"Oh it's this thing with all women that get attached to me right Samui-chan."

she turned around smiling at him.

"But anyway.. the reason everyone is here to see what each village has to offer in strength level huh?"

The Raikage nodded and said,

"I want Yugito to fight Bee before we do anything there is something I want to see."

"Ok everyone clear the floor and up to the stands let's start this!"

Tsunade said stomping the floor making it shake. The only people that was left standing was Yugito Bee and a ref. He looked at both of them. Yugito took a might guy stance and the ref said,

"This match will be over when I say it is both fighter's ready... and Hajime!"

Yugito saw Bee pull out a sword and swipe it at her but she used her claws to block it and she flipped out the way before doing some hand signs.

"Raikiri!"

She jumped at Bee's head trying to kill him but he moved out the way and he went for a spin kick but Yugito pulled a wire and he fell to the ground noticing it was a trap.

"Katon Hosenka no jutsu."

"Yo this cat's moves are phat! Suiton Tepodamma!"

He then shot several balls of water that collided with the fire balls making a giant cloud of steam. She then pulled out a kunai and jumped in the cloud and began to engage Bee in Taijutsu. Naruto leaned back in his seat as he watched the match. Yugito scoot back and then she went on all fours growing a tail like Nibi's and said,

"Bijuu Senkodan!"

She then began to blitz Killer bee from all different angles before sliding under between his legs and he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the wall. She jumped of the wall and then yelled,

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Yosh!"

Rock Lee yelled but he saw that the kick apparently miss Bee and he elbowed her to the ground.

"Now this where I fight with all my might! Wheeee!"

Once Yugito got up He gave her a ax kick two punched and then he tossed her in the air and slammed her down. He then grew a giant fist and was about to crash down but when she came down he saw that Yugito disappeared and reappeared kicking him in the face into the air. She went behind him wrapping her arms around him and they started to spin.

"Omote renge!"

"Whoa where the hell did she learned that!?"

Naruto looked up and said,

"From Might guy that kids sensei... I hope it connected."

"Why..."

Rock Lee looked back and said,

"It put a huge strain on the body that's why..."

Yugito huffed and puffed and she saw it worked she actually did it. Then she saw his body turn into an octopus tentacle. She then turned her head and she was clotheslined into the wall.

"There it is my lariat Wheeee!"

(Damn... my movement's are slowing down I have to end this now... nibi give me some chakra I'm using that move.)

She then grew two tails and she took a stance.

"I will not be the one to lose here! The third gate kai!"

Killer Bee watched as she became a blur and before he knew it she was in front of him punching him with lightning speed in the face and then she yelled,

"Mad dance of infinity!"

She hit him once more and he flew back and fell.

(Yes... what tha.)

She watched as he got up and he had a cloak of red chakra around his body.

"Yugito you've gotten strong... I see but Can you handle my full lariat."\

He powered up and the ground cracked below him and he was standing in crater now. She made a several clones and had one stay back and she held her hand out. Killer bee engaged all five clones with out missing a beat and saw one running towards him with orb of Chakra in their hand.

"Lariat!"

He swung his arm forward and it collided with Yugito's neck and she smiled before she dispelled. He looked above to see Yugito holding a Giant blue orb of some kind.

"Odama Rasengan!"

"Lariat!"

Then Then it was a pure power struggle for a moment or two and then they both put all their power in it and they was sent back by a powerful shock wave.

"Yugi-chan!"

Naruto flashed down and caught her before she hit the ground while Killer bee's team went to get him. He rubbed her cheek and she faintly smiled for a moment.

"Did I do good."

He nodded and said,

"I'm proud of you but... Mad dance of infinity! Really that's worse than night elephant who comes up with these names!"

He said making her laugh. Tsunade came by he and used he medical ninjutsu to heal her. The ref then said,

"This match will be a tie."

"Oh come on Yugito next match it about to start."

He grabbed her and Tsunade's hand and flashed them to the stands. Where they watched the rest of the matches. Soon it was Naruto's turn and he ended his match with a frog summoning dropping it on their head. He didn't want to waste his time so he ended it quickly. After 30 more minutes Rock Lee went against Darui and he lost. The kage's and the Daimyo soon went into a room to discuss what to do now and they decided to hold a five kage summit later in the year.

**With Kurotsuchi and Rock Lee**

"Don't be upset you almost had him Lee!"

She looked to see that obviously didn't cheer him up. She knew he was determined to win the match but the winning factor was the black lightning at the end of the day.

"Lee you can try again just don't be sad ok."

She said wrapping her arms around him embracing him. The whole match with Darui and Lee was actually good it had everyone on edge. Rock Lee got some major hits in and almost won but Darui used his black lightning at the end and it was too fast for Lee to dodge. She then looked up at Lee and was about to kiss him but she heard someone clear their throat and she saw it was her grandfather.

"JiJi... Hi how is the back doing?"

"Never better but... this young man?"

He looked at Rock Lee and said,

"He is a strange looking one isn't he".

She nodded before rubbing one of his eyebrows.

"Grandfather! Can I please go to the leaf for two weeks with Lee please! Pleeeeeease Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Ok! Ok! Only two weeks! Then I'm going to come get you. Before that come 60 minutes early to go the five kage summit to leave."

She nodded before grabbing Lee's handing and pulling him. The old man smiled for a moment before flying back in the room.

**With Yugito and the Raikage**

He took a moment to look at her from across the table and he had to admit she was happy. He had thought of her as a daughter at times.

"Look... Yugito."

"Hmm."

She said having fish squirming around in her mouth.

"I'm sorry about the whole..."

"It's ok I forgive you. It doesn't matter anymore I've changed."

"Is It because of Naruto."

She smiled and then said, "Yes it is because of him."

"Well why don't you tell me everything that I have everything I've missed."

She smiled as she began talking about her training. She told about the Akatsuki attack they did and he was impressed she kept out some stuff about Naruto that she knew he didn't want people to know. After that Yugito made her way to diner where some of her friends where until it was time to go. When she got their she sat by Samui and Naruto who was currently having a heated argument with Darui. She then greeted everyone and sat down. After 10 minutes of talking A waitress came to take their orders .

"My name is Star what would you like to order."

All the men eyes were on her. She wore A pink shirt with her name across her double d sized breast with Fiery red hair and A pair of white leggings with pink outlines and A pair of white and pink high top converse. Tsunade then got mad and started ordering.

"Darui would like chicken breast with biscuits and A cup of Blue slush king sized. Naruto 3 huge bowls of seafood Ramen and A giant Cream orange soda. Killer Bee would like Chicken strips, fries, with A Big sprite. Yugito would like live uncooked Salmon swimming in A bowl, make them huge and A hot cup of milk & Samui & Kurotsuchi would like the special for this afternoon with A hot chocolate with all types of chocolate on it with whip cream. Rock Lee would like A double bacon Cheese burger with fries and A liter of sprite and so would Cee Omoi and Karui. And I Tsunade would like to get 4 big slices of pizza and A Kage sized strawberry Fanta."

She then nodded, smiled at Naruto, and went to take all of the orders. They all continued their conversation until the food came. They all took A bite of their food and though it was the greatest thing that they have ever tasted. They all then started chowing down and everyone stopped eating for A moment to look at Yugito and the fish who looked terrified.

She was stalking her prey and the fish were swimming fast but not fast enough, she then pulled out her claws and poked one fish and it yelped despite the fact that fish only make bubbling noises and died making everyone laugh and go back to eating. After everyone was done they looked at the still eating Yugito meowing and hissing and scaring the last but biggest fish to death. They laughed and watched as she hissed then meowed and stabbed the fish with her claw and it died and she gobbled it down.

"Aww so cute"

Naruto said getting slapped with A half dead fish making everyone including Yugito and Naruto laugh. Yugito finished after 3 minutes and everyone left they money for their expensive portion of the lunch. Naruto stayed behind to talk to star.

"So, where do you live at Star?"

"I live in the ice village"

" But your hair is red , Shouldn't it be blue or white or something?"

"No, I like it this way though. I look very sexy, don't you think? I saw all the men including you stare at my sexy bod A moment ago so I thought..."

she then trailed off . A moment later she saw Naruto looking elsewhere paying no attention to her and she took A moment to take in his features. He had a nice chiseled face with a tight shirt and a eight pack and lots of muscles making him look sexy instead of cute and the whisker marks made him look very animistic and that turned a lot of women on and his hair was wild with red tips on his blond spiky hair which everyone likes. He then noticed and gave her a foxy smile and wrapped his hands around her and flashed them outside and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and kissed her on the neck making her moan.

"W-What are you doing. "

"I noticed you liked what you saw about me and wanted to let you know I noticed. Here's a kunai flash me anytime you want to see me and for fun and if your in danger. And believe me, I will come every single time."

With that he flashed behind her and kissed her on the lips then gave A foxy smile leaving her blushing and astonished at what just happened. She then smiled and went inside to go gloat to all her friends about what happen and to show them the kunai. She then realized she left work and hurried back inside not getting yelled at by her staff.

**Karin: Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you all like it the fighting scene was all him and Naruto talking to the Kyuubi was his but the next chapter will be all mine yay! see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: establishing love**

**Hi people this is Karin I've decided to give kadis a little break and write a whole chapter for him. But be warned this chapter is lemon heavy so lets go!**

Naruto flashed them all back to the leaf after saying their dramatic goodbyes especially Rock Lee. Once there they all went their separate ways. Naruto and Samui and Yugito went to go see Sakura and Sasuke and saw something that they never should see. Sakura was riding the shit out of Sasuke.

"Faster Sasuke Im almost there"

"Im trying you damn freak."

Naruto, Samui and Yugito watched the whole thing until Naruto said,

"Yeah Sasuke, go faster she is almost there you can do it."

They both stopped and looked at Naruto and his guest and covered up.

"What the fuck are yall doing here, can't you see were busy?"

"Looked like you weren't that busy Sasuke couldn't keep up with this freaky one."

They then went back to what they were doing not caring who was in the room.

"Whoa, hey what the hell. We're gonna go eat yall food and wait for yall nasty asses downstairs."

"Aah fuck Sakura im gonna blow."

He then cummed in her making her cum and everyone looked at them like fucking nasty bitches then they hurried up and left up out of the room trying to forget everything that just happened. When they went downstairs Yugito found a aquarium with all her favorite fish in it. She got A ladder and was bent over the fish tank in their mansion trying to get the fish. Naruto then took Samui to A room with Sakura's name on it and it said "Private."

"Let's make them mad by doing what they did to us A moment ago."

They then agreed and then Samui pushed Naruto on the bed and then took all their clothes off and left them in their boxer for Naruto and left Samui in her bra and panties. She then got on her knees and started stroking his shaft making him throw his head back and groan.

"Come on Samui-chan you know what to do."

"Ok, as you wish Naruto-kun."

She then took the tip in her mouth and then started taking all 11 ½ inches in while swirling her long tongue around the base of the cock. She then took the cock out of her mouth and then started stroking and licking all of his pre off of it.

"Fuucckk. Keep going im almost there."

She then gave A smile and put her mouth back around his member and going up and down while his hands were on the back of her head. He then began thrusting which led to her chocking but she kept going and then he put both of his hands on the side of her head and started thrusting making more pre empty into her throat . She kept swirling her tongue around the base and she started rubbing his balls in her palm.

"Im gonna blow, keep going."

She then nodded her head and sped up then started stroking it real fast making him grab one of her breast and squeeze hard and then start cumming.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Ahh Sakura that was great."

She smiled and said,

"I'm glad that it was."

"Let's go take A shower and stuff to go see what our guest were doing."

"Yeah, about that, they must be pissed about what happened A hour ago so when we go down there we have to say sorry to them for what happened A while ago."

"Yeah we should".

They then took 40 minutes to brush their teeth, wash there hair, Sakura cuts her hair, put on music, argue over A song , decide over A song then brush their teeth. And then they got in the shower together.

**With Yugito**

Yugito had her hand in the fish tank trying to get A fish and got mad because she couldn't. She then stripped into her undergarments and jumped in the fish tank and started swimming in the giant aquarium after the big, beautiful, but frightened fish .

"Yes, A Salmon."

she said when she came up for air then went back down after she threw one of the ten fish in A big bucket filled with water from the tank for her to eat them alive later instead of dead.

**Naruto and Samui**

"Come on Naruto lets do this, just put it in already and stop teasing me, Pleeeeeease."

Naruto nodded then he swiftly drove it all in at once making her take A big gulp of air and yell in pain and pleasure.

"Let me on top Naruto-kun."

He pulled out of her and she laid him on his back before climbing on top of him. She slowly slid down on his length and started to moan. He was about to grab her waist but she did a hand sign and cuffs made of out chakra and cuffed his hands to the top of her headboard. She smiled and said,

"Looks like you can't move Naruto-kun."

She said placing her hands on his chest and starting to move up and down and around and around and grinding herself upon him. She then wanted to feel more so she started bouncing up and down slowly. Naruto then started thrusting upwards making her breaths hitch short and her start moaning and screaming .

"Ah Naruto-kun faster , deeper , come on do it harder."

He then went into Fox sage mode and started thrusting way harder than before making her speed her thrust up also and start grinding her hips harder. He then somehow flipped her over making her eyes widen and then he dove deeper.

"You like this big cock don't you"

"Yesssss, now keep going".

He then pulled out then thrust in as hard as he could making her yell then beg for more.

"Yes, I'm almost there Naruto-kun."

He then started to pump in at inhuman speeds and then her told her to open her mouth which she did and he inserted his tongue and started kissing her making her moan louder. He then thrust with all his might making her spread her legs wider and then he went deeper in her depths like A swimming pool making her scream in pure ecstasy. She then flipped them back over and then he broke the cuffs and grabbed her hips and took control making her yell loud.

**Sasuke and Sakura**

They went past Sakura's room and went to the front to find Yugito swimming in their tank. Sasuke stared at the fact that she was in A bra and thong showing off her sexy figure complete with a big butt and huge chest. Sakura then got mad and hit him .

"Yugito, bad cat get out of the tank, now"

they then tried to get her out.

"Hissss, Meeeeooooowwwwww!"

She then swiped her claws at them making them step back and let her do what she was doing and went to find Naruto and Samui.

**Naruto and Samui**

Naruto now had control and flipped over pounding her newly spread pussy making her groan.

"Aah what's the matter, cant take me on anymore?"

He then began unmercifully pounding in her vagina making her moan and yell.

"Where the hell is Naruto and Samui!"

she was stopped in mid sentence when she walked in her room and saw Naruto pounding the shit out of Samui's pussy and her moaning and yelling. Sasuke came in and shut the door.

"What the fuck dude!"

"Yall did this to us so we want to return the favor. Samui-chan im gonna blow. Take it all."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto yelled then moaned and blew inside the still cumming Samui and when he did that she went limp.

"You nasty son of a bitch in my room getting your freak on and shit. I should beat the..."

she was interrupted when he yelled henge and the still passed out Samui and Naruto were dressed. He then flashed to the aquarium room with Samui which made her wake up and got Yugito, dried her off, and made her get dressed but couldn't make her put the fish back.

"What the hell's wrong with you people, damn animals"

Sasuke and Sakura said. They then took A moment to cool down then got ready to go to Ichiraku's to eat. They then walked to the food place talking about what a day and how everyone had A problem that they should get fixed.

"No you guys have a problem!"

Yugito said putting her hair back in a pony tail. She looked over to see Naruto carrying Samui on his back and she said,

"What's wrong with her."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke who said,

"Her legs are soar."

"Oh."

They gave him a look and he knew he would be paying. Once they got to Ichiraku's Naruto to a moment to smell the aroma before saying,

"Hey Teuchi!"

"N-naruto whoa is that you!"

Naruto smiled and said,

"I brought friends!"

He looked as another familiar face came in from the back.

"N-naruto! Sasuke!"

They both waved and she looked back at Naruto for a moment.

"Ayame-chan are you alright."

"Y-yeah I am N-naruto-kun."

"You all can get anything my treat."

The old man said making Naruto sigh in relief.

"N-no I will be paying this time."

"Iruka sensei!"

Naruto said going to hug the older ninja.

"Sasuke glad you are back."

"So am I."

He looked at the too blonde ladies for a moment and said,

"This Must be Yugito I've heard a lot about you the Hokage speaks Highly of you. Who is this cloud Kunoichi."

"Samui Nii I'm her sister and real close friend to Naruto-kun."

"I see."

He sat down between all of them.

"How have all yall been?"

"Well, I've been training with my auntie Mei, learning frog sage mode, fox sage mode, and learning my mom Kushina and Dad, Minato Namikaze the fourth hokages moves. You know etc. etc. Oh I also have this necklace it helps me do every element."

Naruto said thinking of the real reason why he could.

"Sasuke beat Orochimaru and learned how to use the sharingan and the curse mark to full extent. He even used the curse mark all the way and grows gray hand out of his back and can fly with them and can use black lightening."

"Yep, what she said."

"And Sakura is attempting to learn slug sage mode and picked up A habit to make her hair ablaze."

"Hell yeah."

"Wow, you kids did a lot, im impressed, what about you two young ladies."

"I have the two tailed beast in me and I can do fire style, open all 8 gates, Lightning style the Rasengan Konoha Taijutsu, Bijuu Taijutsu and ninjutsu, and Enhanced strength . Samui can do only lightening and water style as we know of. I don't even know what she does and im her sister."

Naruto then felt Stars kunai signature.

"Im sorry guys. I have to go see yall tomorrow."

He then gave Samui, Yugito, and Ayame and Sakura A kiss on the cheek making them all blush and gave Sasuke and Teuchi A man hug.

"Man whore."

Sakura said still blushing.

**At Stars**

Once he got there in her mansion he was greeted by many women. Anko, Star, Kurenai, and Anko's sisters Gina and Lamina, Shizune (Tsunade finally let her out of the office hahaha), and Hinata.

"How are you doing Naruto-cum I-I mean Kun."

Anko said smiling deviously. He then blushed and looked around and started breathing faster when he saw what they had on. Anko had A snake sleeve covering her arm and wrapping around it and pink and white shorts and A shirt the said Anko across her massive jugs, So did Gina and Lamina but they had A sleeve of A dragon breathing fire. Star had on A shirt with A picture of hello kitty and it had all her cleavage showing, and short black shorts on . Shizune wore something she usually never wears. She had on A pink and white shirt with all the cleavage he never knew she had showing her double d sized breast and wore A pair of white shorts with S stitched on it and she had A butterfly tattoo on her thigh and one on her lower back who knew. Hinata looked as sexy as ever also she had on A pair of black night shorts with Hinata written on her huge ass, and A blue and white shirt that also showed of all of her cleavage. He then found himself staring at all of them and saw them all smiling.

"So Naruto-kun, you like what you see?"

"Yes I do. And Im surprised. I thought Shizune had no body at all."

Shizune the hit him over the head making everyone laugh.

"Well ladies, let Naruto look in my closet and get boy clothes."

He then nodded and got A tight t-shirt and orange gym shorts. When he came out all girls were staring at him and all his muscles. He then went to where they were and all the girls watched as his junk bounced in his pants every time he moved and he noticed and gave A foxy smile.

"So, you ladies like what you see as well?"

They then blushed and ignored him.

"So, what do yall want to do, more like who do you want to do?"

Naruto said making them blush even more. He then yawned and the said

"Im tired , good night."

He then laid in the middle of Stars bed between Star and Anko and wrapped his arm around them and told Shizune to cut the light off which she did and he went to sleep and the rest watched a movie. He then woke up when he felt someone snake a hand in his shorts and groaned when A warm mouth latched itself on his now hard penis. He then moaned and looked down to see who he thought was Anko but looked to the right of his peck to see her sleep and looked down again and it was Star. All of that was interrupted when A light came on and Star popped her head from under the cover.

"If we can't have sex with Naruto-koi then you cant not even if this is your sleepover."

Shizune said shocking everyone.

"Well, how about A clone me?"

he asked and then they all took A while then Shizune made up their minds for them.

"Ok."

Shizune said. He then nodded and 6 Naruto clones came out. One went to Gina, Lamina, Hinata, Shizune who's still A virgin but not for long, Kurenai, and Anko.

"Hell no, after Stars done I want the real deal not this little thing with A dildo attached to it. "

Naruto agreed even though he was scared of what she was going to do to him with the snakes and all. They girls then went to different rooms with A clone and went to have fun.

"Now, where were we"

Star said jumping on him. She then pushed him down and started undressing him until he was only in his boxers. She then got undressed until she was completely naked. Naruto then took A moment to marvel at the sight of her body then didn't get to much time to think when she started sucking his dick. She then wrapped her tits around his cock and started to bounce them around his cock while licking and sucking him up and down like a straw.

**Shizune**

Shizune was stripped to the nude and was laying down on the bed while the clone licked and sucked all over her body . He then made his way to her most sacred place and lick making her throw her head back and moan loud and push his head deeper in her wet tight pussy.

"OOH AAH you feel so good NaRUto-Kun, deeper in that tight virgin pussy."

He never heard Shizune talk dirty before but it sounded so good to him.

"Baby I'm cumming!"

She said as Naruto licked up all of her juices. He then looked at her for a moment and said,

"Are you ready?"

She nodded as he climb on top of her and then gave her a passionate kiss.

"Naruto... tell me I'm pretty."

He smiled and said,

"You are not pretty you are beautiful. Shizune I'm glad that I get to be your first lover, and one day I could see myself as your only lover."

He smiled at her and then she smashed her lips against his and said,

"Do it now. Push it inside my pussy please."

He slowly pushed in making her wrap her arms around him and he stopped for a moment and he broke through her barrier and she screamed in pain and he stood still for a moment kissing her making the pain go away and then she gave him the notion to keep going and he slowly started pumping. It didn't take longer for her to feel it through her whole body and say she wanted more. So he speed up making her moan his name repeatedly as he kissed and sucked on her chest.

**Gina**

"Aah Gina, your mouth feels so good. Take it all in Gina because im about to blow."

The clone Naruto then grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting in and then 3 minutes later started cumming which was all swallowed by Gina. He then pulled it out of her and put her on the bed and then thrust all of his cock in her dripping pussy without warning making her yell then moan.

"Yo-our so b-big Naarruto kami , I just love your big cock. He then pulled out then thrust it all back in."

"Yeeaah do that again."

Not wanting to disappoint he obeyed and he did it again put he thrust in with more for this time making her jolt. He then placed his hands on her hips and started moving his lower body in a waving moving and she moved her hip to match his rhythm. She looked him in the eye for a moment before shutting them and clearing her mind of nothing but the feeling she was getting.

**Lamina**

Lamina was currently having her pussy ripped open even though she sure wasn't A virgin but then all that turned into pleasure.

"God Lamina, your so tight that it hurts."

He then flipped them over so she was on top and then grabbed her hips and started bouncing her atop of him and then she started grinding then bouncing atop of him as hard as she could and he returned it by matching her bounces with her thrust.

"I-I'm gonna cum Narutoooo."

"Go ahead cum for me Lamina-chan."

Then she yelled his name once more before cumming for the 15th time.

**Hinata**

Hinata was currently butt naked with Naruto sleep after what they just did. She had a huge smile on her face as she buried herself in her lovers chest.

**Kurenai**

Kurenai was currently on top of the clone with his hands on the headboard and riding him to death while she jumped up and down and gridded as hard as she could on top of him.

"I-I'm gonna blow Kurenai-san."

"OOH Narutooooooo im cumming."

He then felt her tighten up and cum and she started squeezing him like A stress ball and then he started cumming and she then fell from the top of him and almost passed out and when that happened the cuffs disappeared and she saw that he was still hard and she said,

"Damn you have a lot of stamina but I'm worn out."

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her hand around his still harden member and started stroking it and she said,

"So... Naruto"

"Y-yeah sensei."

She smiled and said,

"When did you become such a lady killer?"

He moaned softly before talking to her.

**Anko **

She was currently waiting outside the room for Naruto to finish while making out with the clone Naruto and asking him lots of questions about him. She then stabbed him.

**With Naruto**

Star was on top of Naruto bouncing as hard as she could when he flipped the two over and let her legs go to make him dive deeper.

"Kami Naruto you feel s-o goooood. Im gonna-gonna cum Narutooooooo."

She then came and he then kept thrusting then released making her hit another orgasm then pass out. He the made A clone to keep her company for when she wakes up. Anko then came in the other room that he was in and hurried up and stripped naked showing the greatest body he has ever seen besides Samui's .She then jumped atop the still naked Naruto making him get harder then ever. Anko noticed this and smiled and gridded on top of him making him get real hard. She then pushed him back on the bed and did A hand sign while still atop of him. He then found himself with his hands tied to the bedpost by snakes and him unable to move them and when he tried to escape them they hissed and almost bit him.

"Im gonna ride you to death like I always wanted to do Naruto-koi, your gonna enjoy this."

"Anko, please, your scaring me."

She puts a finger on his lips and says,

"I love it when they beg it turns me on."

She said before going between his legs and saying,

"Prepare be amazed. "

She then stuck out her foot long tongue and wrapped it around Naruto's penis. She then started stroking him up and down with her tongue. The reaction she got was him with his eyes shut and him begging her to keep going. She smiled as she speed up and he soon released. She then placed her tongue in her mouth and said, "Now." She climb on top of him and she slid down his length and she untied her hair and said,

"Mmmm Naruto... "

She started bouncing on top of him.

(**There is a seal on your nether region... Naruto-kun) **

"Hey what gives!"

"Oh shit!"

She moaned.

"You've noticed that seal prevents you from coming and let's it build up all through your penis it will stay their till I tell you to release."

He then felt his penis bulge and he thought felt it about to shoot out but it didn't.

"Oh it's working."

For about 4 hours he laid their as she rode him with agonizing pain and it felt so good yet it hurted so much. She looked at him and said,

"Aww my poor baby... Do you want to cum."

He nodded his head and she smiled and said,

"Well then."

She did a hand sign and then her eyes shot open as he started filling her up with his cum. She soon passed out on top of him and Naruto appeared in front of the nine tails and he was dressed. He looked to see her in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

"Kanari..."

"Naruto-kun."

She said looking at him from the mirror.

"We need to talk."

"Ok."

She sighed and said,

"You need to settle down."

He raised an eyebrow and said,

"For what!."

"With one woman Baka I can't have you fucking every woman with a huge pair of breast and a fat ass."

He laughed and said,

"You're one to talk about some big tits and a fat ass."

He said looking at her from a distances.

"Shut up perv don't bring my body into your sick fantasies."

He laughed and said,

"Do you see everything I see."

"Yes why?"

He then flashed beside her making her jump and he said,

"So you watch me have sex."

She then backhanded him making him fall on his back.

"You do watch me have sex you perverted fox."

"Shut the hell up!"

He laughed when he saw her blush.

"I mean … I-I... I watch just in case s-something H-happens like that seal on your... penis."

He laughed and said,

"You said penis... but anyway let me ask you something."

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"How does Samui and Yugito feel about me?"

"... Wow umm... sit down Naruto."

She said patting the bed. He flashed right beside her and sat down. He then looked at the wall and saw a picture of the nine tails with his mom and he smiled for a moment.

"Naruto-kun... They both love you a lot they would do anything for you. But you need to decide between them Naruto."

He nodded before leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm... I need time to think... I'm gonna miss all these women throwing their self at me."

The fox nodded and hit him in the chest.

"Then there is the Akatsuki... I heard they got the three four and five tails."

The kyuubi nodded as she remembered.

"But they are now In planning about the remaining one's, I heard jaraiya is gone well has been for 3 days right in the hidden rain village because he heard that the Akatsuki leader might be there."

"Ero-Senin... Hey Kanari can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"Can I stay here until the morning."

She raised her head and blinked twice.

"Ok."

She said as she laid back beside.

"Oh... Naruto."

"Yes."

"What would you say if you could meet your parents?"

She looked to see him sleeping quietly on her chest. She smiled for a moment and rubbed his hair.

**So that is my chapter tell me what you all think of it! Hehe when he reads this he is gonna flip but with that being said have a great day people**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A new threat**

**Hey I'm back people! I read her chapter and... wow wasn't expecting that but moving on two more chapters will be posted today sorry for the delay hope you like it...**

Naruto had currently finished his afternoon work out when he was on his back in the village and he saw Yugito, Samui and Hinata looking at him. Once he came by them he noticed they all had long faces. He was about to say something when Yugito said,

"The Hokage wants to see... you come on."

They all walked to the office in silence. He wanted to say something to lighten up the mode but he decided against it.

(**Matabi just told me... Naruto... I'm sorry.) **

**(What happened.) **

Then she cut off the link be he knew damn well she could hear and see still. Once he got in the office he saw that team seven and even Rock Lee and Kurotsuchi was there. He looked on Tsunade's desk and saw Ma and pa the frogs that helped hi in his training.

"Hey Ma and Pa."

He said picking both of them up and hugging them before putting them down.

"Naruto-boy how have been."

"I've been good oh so..ka."

He grabbed Samui and Yugito hand and pulled them in front of the frogs.

"Meet my two best friends and M..."

"That will have to wait Naruto-boy."

"Pa he is so full of energy and when he was at the mountain training he had so much stamina don't you agree."

"Yes he does have a lot of energy and stamina ma."

Shizune looked at Naruto and shook her head.

"Naruto... Jaraiya went to..."

"The Hidden rain village where the Akatsuki leader was suppose to be Kanari-chan told me she heard it from Matabi ok what happened."

"Well he found him and found out it was a former student of his he goes by pain and also there was a girl name Konan. But he was forced to fight and he even had to go into sage mode... we destroyed three of them... but come to find out it wasn't the real one... three more hopped out and brought the other one's back to life. They all possessed the Rinnegan as well it was his toughest battle. But something wasn't right when he found it was to later he tried to tell us but his vocal cord was ripped out and he put a message on my back and... Jaraiya died."

Yugito looked over at Naruto Who saw Tsunade tried to grab a drink but with a burst of speed he snatched the bottle and smashed it.

"Oh hell no you aren't escaping this that easy! Why the hell you let him go by his self! Why didn't you send Guy or Kakashi or even me!"

"N-naruto."

"Don't Naruto me you old as bitch! I knew this would happen if you where Hokage you worthless piece of shit!"

"Naruto chill out."

Sasuke said looking at him placing his hand on his sword and showing his sharingan.

"No you chill out! ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Yugito watched as Naruto flashed away. Everyone looked as the Hokage was hyperventilating. She was holding her chest and gasping for air.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune said helping her. She then let out a big gasp and then started crying. Shizune looked at everyone and said,

"Please go tomorrow we can continue this."

Everyone left with one thing on their mind where was Naruto and what made him go off like that. They have seen him made before but this was on another level. Yugito hugged Sakura and her brother Sasuke before going with Samui to see if he was at the house. They went to the house and search all over but didn't see him. Soon Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and everyone else started to help. After 2 hours they couldn't find him anywhere. They all decided to wait at their place hoping that he would show up.

**In the mist village**

Mei looked at her enraged Nephew and said,

"I know your are mad you are sad... but going there won't fix anything! What will you accomplish! I don't want to lose you as well!"

She looked as he sat back down. She knew he was going to cry later on and she knew it would be bad. They heard a knock on the door and Chojuro went to open it. It revealed Star who quickly came and wrap her arms around his neck and said,

"I just heard... Naruto-kun Are you ok."

He shook his head and he said,

"I just need to figure something out."

He said sitting down crossing his legs.

"What are you about to do."

Mei put a hand up and said,

"He is about to talk to the nine tails."

**The Kyuubi mind scape**

Naruto looked at her for a moment and she watched as he dropped to his knee and started crying. She knew this was going to happen luckily she prepared for this.

"Naruto... I have someone that want's to see."

They was primitively suppose to see you when you lose control of my power but seeing that you don't want my power here He is."

She did a hand sign and then a hand touched Naruto's shoulder. He looked up at the person and frozen.

"Kanari-chan."

"Minato-kun." She said blushing.

"If Naruto wasn't I would kill you."

She said laughing

"Whoa pause!"

Naruto looked up at his father who said,

"You have a lot to say and a lot to do. Crying won't help ok."

He nodded as his dad rubbed his hair and he smiled.

"I've been watching everything. I have to say... you are a real lady killer."

He laughed for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh you seen last night when I..."

The Yellow flash nodded his head and said,

"Next time try adding chakra to your palm and message the girls breast and watch the reaction."

"Whoa tou-san giving me sex tips!"

He sat down and then said,

"Dad... what is your relationship with Kanari."

"Uh... well... We have a love hate thing we are good friends."

His dad smiled at him and then said,

"You should apologize to Tsunade even though The village would be safer with someone else as Hokage you shouldn't have said that."

He frowned at his dad who said,

"The Akatsuki... The so call leader is not the leader the man with the mask is. When I fought him... I thought it was Madara when it was a said and done I knew it wasn't."

Naruto looked at his dad for a moment and it looked like if he was fading at a snail like pace. He then went into Fox Sage mode and touched his dads chest and did a hand sign. His dad felt weird and he said,

"What did you do?"

"You live in my mind now with Kanari-chan."

"How did you do this."

"Fox sage mode."

"So you know Mei Terumi that's good."

Minato looked at Kanari who was currently sitting down with her head down. He placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up and she looked away blushing.

"Kanari... could you bring forth Kushina."

She nodded and said,

"Ok."

She clapped her hands together and there was a red flash and then Kushina appeared. Her lower lip started to quiver and then she said,

"Oh my baby!"

"Kushina I miss you too."

Minato held out his hands and she punched him in the face sending him flying, then she went to Naruto and buried his head in her chest.

"M-mom your titties are suffocating me."

She let him gasp for air and then said,

"Young man."

He looked as her hair started to started to move around like nine tails. He sweat dropped as she said,

"This has been a long time coming."

"What has."

She then went a draw by Kanari's bed and pulled out a belt. She smacked it in her hand and it reverberation through the mind scape.

"Everyone get out except for Naruto."

Minato looked at him and said,

"Kushina... Let's talk about this. We aren't suppose to whoop are child."

Kanari said,

"Kushina calm down."

"Kanari!"

She said going to hug her. Naruto went into fox sage mode and said,

"Mom come here."

She came up to her son and placed his hand on her chest.

"Hmm... These are nice but anyway."

She was about to slap him but she started feeling her body become more dense.

"You know live in my mind you are apart of my seal like Kanari."

She hugged her son and then said,

"Thank you son."

He nodded and said,

"Your welcome mom, but I got to go... I will come here tomorrow plus you can speak to me."

She hugged her son and kissed him and then he opened his eyes in the outside world smiling.

"So... ka Bye Aunt Mei star love you!"

Then he flashed away. Star tilted her head and said,

"I love... you too."

**At the Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade had finally stopped crying and went to drinking. She was already depressed and Naruto came in and made it worse by saying what he did to her. She put her head on the desk on the verge of falling asleep when her door opened. She looked up to see Samui.

"W-what is it."

"I-I want to join the leaf."

**With Yugito**

Yugito was currently in her house pacing back and forth.

(**Nibi, what should I say when Naruto comes back in? What do I do?)**

**(You should tell him how you feel about him and how much you love, your dreams and hopes for them if yall were to have a future. Just calm down Kitten, He was sad today.) **

**(What do you expect his sensei is dead... and the Akatsuki killed him.) **

**(I hope he will be alright and doesn't do anything stupid.)**

Nibi got silent as Yugito went into the front room and saw Naruto coming in through the door still somewhat sad and mad but he knew he had to apologize and maybe buy her and expensive bottle of Sake from the mist for tomorrow. He looked up and Yugito who had a hand on her hip and tapping her foot waiting for him to say something. Before he could open his mouth she slapped him to the ground and then kicked him while he was on the floor making him yell in pain.

"Ouch, hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"It was for what you said to Tsunade."

"Well, im planning on apologizing to her for what I said."

"Oh, well then I also wanted to tell you how I-I um feel about you."

He then felt his whole body tense up and nodded head and then got up and sat on the couch when Yugito surprised him by coming over and sitting in his lap and leaning on him.

"They way I feel about you is I love you Naruto. Even though I don't act like it at times or I don't really show it im in love with you and I want to be with you and I hope that deep, deep, deep deep down that you want to be with me and if you don't I can understand that and I will remain as A friend to you but I just wanted to tell you how I feel because what happened to your sensei can happen to me at anytime and I want to die or live without any remorse. And I always felt jealous about you sleeping with all those women and not giving me love. I also know about you sleeping with my sister Samui. I just want to give you a week and A half to get it all out of your system then tell me your decision of if you want Samui, Me, or to be single."

He then took A moment to take in what she said .

"Before I make my decision Yugito I want to make love to you."

He then flashed her and grabbed her then flashed up to her room, threw her up on the bed, then started kissing her.

"It's my first time Naruto so be careful ooh kami right there."

she said as he began to kiss all over her.

**Next morning**

Yugito woke up the next morning with a soreness between her legs because of what she just did last night for the first time. She then turned to the right and saw Naruto staring her in the face and tried to yawn.

"Meoww. Oops I tried to yawn"

she said laughing. He then got up and proceeded to brush his teeth and was his face and laid back down after Yugito did the same. He then got into the shower and was joined a while later by Yugito where they had the most amazing sex since last night at. He then helped the passed out Yugito out the shower and then dried them off and put clothes on them and then went downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them. Yugito then came downstairs an hour later and then ate fish cakes for her and Naruto made him regular pancakes with all types of berries, whip cream, and syrup. They then went to the living room to watch Tom and Jerry which was weirdly both of their favorite shows. After the marathon ended 59 minutes later they both got up and then got up and got dressed and then left to go their separate ways.

**Naruto**

Naruto was sitting down in the house of Star talking to her when he felt the Chakra signature of Princess Gale and then told her he had to leave and flashed away. He got there and he was in the land of the springs and was met by a butt naked princess gale.

"So, I want it now Naruto-kun and I want it now."

he then took a moment to marvel then rolled his eyes and made a clone and disappeared once again once he felt the Chakra signature of an old friend even though he didn't want to leave and wanted to stay and have fun with Gale.

**At a secret location**

He stood behind the pillar and sighed.

"What is it you really want to fucking talk to me now."

The woman frowned before saying,

"Naruto... brother I'm sorry, but we can't be here for long... this scroll tell you their next plan... they are going for Fu please do something... but I have to go."

He came from behind the pillar hugging her tightly.

"Konan I love you I really want you out of this."

She smiled before turning into paper. He smiled for a moment before looking at the rain.

**With Yugito **

Yugito smiled at Samui as they watched lifetime eating Ice cream with with Kurotsuchi, Ino, and Sakura. She soon felt her stomach burn a little then she knew she was on the verge of throwing up so she rushed to the bathroom. She open the toilet seat and started to throw up. She then came back out and sat back down where she was sitting before.

"So, are you all right?"

Ino asked her.

"Yeah she is but she lost her virginity and I can tell because she has that glow."

Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah, I did lose it to Naruto and we had sex in the shower too."

"So, are you pregnant?"

Ino asked her making her eyes widen.

" I-I don't know if I am. Can you see for me?"

"Hell no. I have 2 words for you pregnancy-test."

"Well she isn't the only one who thinks she is pregnant."

When Kurotsuchi said that their eyes almost busted out of their heads.

"You too. Well, we should have told the boys to put condoms on."

They then hurried up and then got up, cleaned up the ice cream and fish and then left to get pregnancy test. The went to Tsunade's office and went inside.

"I thought we were going to get the pregnancy test?"

Yugito said.

"Yeah were ninja so Tsunade is the pregnancy-test."

They then went inside and went to her office to tell her and she then began to read Yugito.

"Yes you are pregnant."

"How many kids am I having?"

Yugito said.

"Only one but ill do a jutsu to make sure only one kid is born."

She then preformed the jutsu and told Kurotsuchi to step up and read her.

"Yes your pregnant also with 2 kids by..."

"Oh, Rock Lee".

She said shocking Tsunade.

"Bushy brows wow. And your so pretty also. I cant believe he finally found someone so beautiful. Good for him."

They all then left after all that happened and went back to Yugito and Naruto's house to do what they were doing before. Once they got there Naruto and Lee were there watching Taijutsu warriors on the TV in the kitchen. They told Ino to give them time to tell what is going on.

"Lee and Naruto they have something to tell you"

She said before leaving.

"What is it Kurotsuchi and Yugito?"

Naruto said.

"Well Lee, as you know your the only one I've ever been with especially intimately well, Im pregnant with 2 kids and of course the babies are yours."

"And Naruto your the only one I've slept with and been with and im pregnant with one child and of course it's your."

Lee then took A moment to think about this and then gave her a hug and kiss.

"Oh my youthful Kurotsuchi I had no idea! I cant wait to have another little youthful girl and boy running around and calling us mom and dad!"

She then smiled and then told Lee to come to a room with her to talk about everything and give Naruto and Yugito private time.

"So, what your saying is the child is mine and you had sex with nobody else?"

"Of course, we just did it yesterday and this morning and then in the shower even though I was still sore. Do you hate me for that or you want to step up and be a father?"

"Of course father"

He said giving her a goofy smile and kiss which made her blush and then smile.

"But, ill still let you choose me, Samui, or nobody just as long as your in his or hers life."

He then smiled and gave her a big kiss, got Lee, and flashed away.. He looked at Lee and said,

"Why don't you go tell you team I have some loose ends to tie up."

They both gave each other a fist bump before going away in different directions. Naruto first stop was Star's place where he told her about the baby and told her they could only be friends. Of course she accepted and they had one final love making session before them officially becoming friends. He then went to Gale's place which was easy since she just wanted to ride him once. Then he made his way back to the leaf to talk to Shizune.

**At Shizune's place**

Shizune had currently just got out the shower and she heard a knock on the door and she felt the Chakra signature and knew it was Naruto. She wrapped her towel around her and she went to open the door. Once the door opened he came in and admired her body for a moment.

"I know about the baby Naruto... I know you are going to do the right thing and be with her but for now."

She dropped her towel and said,

"One more time give it to me once more Naruto."

3 hours later he exited her place and went to find Samui who was with Yugito. He knew this would be the perfect time. They was both on top of the Hokage Mansion looking out at Hokage faces. Samui Then looked to see Naruto behind them. She could tell he looked worn out and she knew why. Samui looked at Naruto as he came up to both of them and she wrapped her arms around him. She soon found herself crying.

"Be good to her Naruto please do... ok."

He felt bad right now, he knew that Kanari was right they both do love him equally. He dried her eyes and placed his arms around her waist. He saw that Yugito had jumped down to give them a moment.

"I wanted you so bad. I love you."

He then smashed his lips to hers and then said,

"I love you to... but we can't be together I have to be with her. Please support us and still be in our lives."

"Yes I will, I somewhat saw this coming. But Naruto I will always be here for you because... I love you."

They hugged for a long time and she said,

"You don't have to have sex with me just go to her."

He laughed and then he went to find Yugito who was currently at a lake standing on it in the forest of quiet movement. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he didn't know there was a lake there.

"Hey how did you get all the way here."

"Nibi."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled as he said,

"I love you."

She let a tear go on her cheek and she said,

"I love you too."

She then turned around and started to kiss him. She smiled as they parted and she touched his nose.

"Whoa... you chose me."

She grabbed his crotch and said,

"This is mine I'm the only one who this monster goes inside from now on unless I say so! You got that Uzumaki!"

"Yes ma'am."

He said as he kissed her again and she said,

"You're mine... all mine Naruto."

"Yes I am."

She kissed him once more and they held each other.

**Rock Lee and Kurotsuchi**

Kurotsuchi had straightened her black dress for the fifteenth time. She was about to finally meet his team. She has always been with him 24/7 and has only meet a handful of people. She was looking at Lee who was having trouble with his tie and she smiled before going up towards him and helping him. Once she was done she looked into his eyes. She almost when crazy when he smashed his lips into hers. He then placed his hands on her hips and put her on the Kitchen counter and she moaned as he kissed her neck. Then there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes as Lee went to answer. He answered it and saw his team.

"Lee... wow is that you."

TenTen said looking at him for a moment.

"So who is this girl everyone's been talking about?"

She looked to see a girl fixing her hair in the mirror and sighing she then came over to greet his team.

"Hi I'm Kurotsuchi."

"Hello I'm TenTen this is my emotionless boyfriend Neji and this is..."

"Guy Sensei!"

Lee said going to hug him.

"Lee... Lady Tsunade... is this true."

He went by Kurotsuchi and she smiled and nodded.

"We are having twins."

Neji fainted while TenTen congratulated both of them.

**The Kyuubi mind scape.**

Naruto flashed by his dad trying to take his head off with his sword but he missed by half of a second. He curse mentally but he saw no end to this battle so he decided to finally got gates. He crossed his arms together and began opening up the gates. One by one they open increasing his power. He soon opened he the sixth gate and his dad smiled as he saw his son was coming for his final attack. But before Naruto could do anything his dad was behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"You should have attacked a bit more aggressively."

Kushina clapped and said,

"Wow son... we know your power level know... but what was you planning to do with all that chakra."

"The morning Peacock."

"You learned it from guy didn't you."

He nodded at his dad.

"Your son has come along way."

"Indeed he has... but was is this about a child..."

Naruto looked at his parent's for a moment and said,

"Me and Yugito are having a baby."

Everyone completely stopped what they was doing his mom even dropped her cup.

"Two Jinchurikki having a baby."

Minato sat down for a moment and then said,

"How strong is this Yugito."

"You don't remember her against the eight tails."

His dad thought and then said,

"Hmm... you taught her the Rasengan."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he remembered the battle.

"Don't make the same mistake we did son... but you know the Akatsuki will come."

"Oh shit Fu! Hang on daddy's coming sweetie!"

Then he flashed all the way to the sand village leaving his parents confused.

**In the sand village**

Naruto saw ninja running all over the place and he stopped matsuri who wrapped her arms around him.

"Where is Fu."

"Fighting the Akatsuki!"

Naruto tightened his headband before going with Matsuri.

(**Son is she another Jinchurikki) **

**(Yes and like daughter to me now shut up and be amazed!) **

He jumped up on the building and saw Gaara and Fu fighting with Kisame and Konan who was severely holding back. He tossed a Hiraishin by foot and before Kisame could hit her again an orange flash of light appeared and Naruto jumped out yelling,

"Great leaf flash!"

He kicks Kisame sending him flying back.

"Daddy you came!"

Fu wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy is here why didn't you two use the Kunai."

"Because we where winning."

He looked at Gaara who fist bumped him. He looked at Konan who looked away and he said,

"Come here!"

She shook her head no. Naruto flashed behind Kisame and chopped him in the neck. Then he did a reversal summoning revealing a shirtless Sasuke.

"Whoa dude!"

"What do you..."

He looked at two Akatsuki member's and then at Naruto.

"Put a genjutsu on him to think that she is dead."

He nodded as he began to preform the genjutsu.

"Not cool Konan."

"B-but but..."

"No buts! You are coming to the leaf!"

He said grabbing her hand kind of roughly. Gaara shook his head and noticed why it explained a lot of the battle.

"Konan-chan."

"Brother..."

"Are you upset with me."

She rolled her eyes at him. She had always found it annoying how he could always push certain button or how he was the only one in the world that knew about her being ticklish. She hated his tickling no jutsu she would always give in. She smiled at him for a moment and he said,

"What's funny."

"Nothing."

"Take off your Akatsuki jacket. And ring .."

He took out a tri pronged Kunai and cut it several times and then she took it off revealing her body. He turned around wiping the blood from his nose for a moment and he saw Gaara did the same thing.

"Ok when get back a change of clothes and Sasuke."

He turned around and nodded. Naruto hugged Fu and even hugged Gaara and then they left.

"Naruto is a weird one."

Fu nodded at him and then said,

"I hope the kid will be ok."

**Back at the leaf**

"No No No No No No! No! Konan no!"

She smiled and said,

"Fine."

She climb on his back and hugged his neck and he flashed them to the Hokage mansion. Where he found Shizune with Yamato having mouth sex with him on the Hokage desk. He looked at Konan who was currently blushing and then he let out a loud belch that echoed making everyone jump.

"Naruto you are nasty!"

Konan said hitting him on the top of the head. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her. They all watched as Tsunade came in the office.

"Gaki you got five minutes to tell me why you have an Akatsuki member in my office before I rape you."

He pulled his collar and smiled at her for a moment and said,

"She worked as a spy for me..."

He bumps Konan and she scoots up. She takes a moment to think of what to say.

"I have Intel on there plans and everything... strengths, weakness the works. Also they have been doing a lot of training as well. They are preparing... they found out about the pregnancy. They think this is the perfect time to try and steal the two tails..."

Naruto took a moment to sit down and take a deep breathe.

"Oh... fuck... me! Good grief I got to go talk to someone."

**(Son...)**

** (Yeah dad.)**

** (I'm going to be training you from now on there is a lot you don't know I want you to be ready. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did.)**

He cut off the link and opened his eyes staring at everyone in the room and he laughed.

"Don't worry Konan I'm not making the mistake my father did no one will die... know if the two tails gets out."

He laughed and then said,

"You guy's deal with that the Akatsuki is mine I will take them on by myself."

"What that's suicide!"

"Yeah because I'm going to be their when it happens, me and my brother has some unfinished business."

They bumped fist and said,

"Don't we have a five kage summit."

"Yes it we leave in a week."

Naruto leaned back and said,

"Me, Konan and Sasuke will go along with Lee, Kurotsuchi, Yugito and Samui."

"Ok Naruto... all of you get some rest. Naruto do you think you can flash us."

He nodded and said,

"Why do you think I took that extra year."

"Why we are at it how did you become so strong."

He made a shadow and said,  
"Tell her something in her ear."

The clone went to Konan and whispered in her ear. Konan then laughed out loud while it dispelled.

"That's bigger than two scoops of raisins what's not to like about that."

Konan then laughed out loud again.

"Everything they do I know. So I make 1000 shadow clones a day 250 worked on Taijutsu, 250 worked on kinjutsu, 250 work on ninjutsu, and 250 worked on senjutsu and shinobi tactics. For three years they did this everyday so that's how I'm a powerhouse I worked my ass of for three years doing that."

"How tired was you?"

He took a deep breath and said,

"The pain... but Kanari helped heal me over night so I wouldn't over load myself."

"That explains a lot."

"Oh and the necklace don't help me do all the different elements... The foxes and the toads taught me a secret."

"That explains a lot you may go."

"Konan-chan come on."

She grabbed his hand and they left the office.

"It's not everyday I get an Uchiha in the office. Sakura has been walking funny lately."

Sasuke coughed and the Hokage laughed for a moment.

"I'm just teasing... but I will see you bright and early tomorrow for our discussion Sasuke-kun..."

**At Naruto's house**

Samui heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She smiled as she knew it was Naruto and she looked at the other girl and smiled at her.

"Konan meet Samui-chan my best friends."

Konan made a bunch of flowers made from paper and handed them to Samui who looked at them in amazement.

"Wow how did you do that?"

Samui said to the woman who replied by saying,

"It's my bloodline, but Naruto... I know they are going to find out."

"Don't worry I will protect you. I will protect all of you."

"That's what worries me... you say you will protect us all. You are strong I get it you worked hard for three years and have amassed great power but... We are no joke Naruto. The Akatsuki could hold you down and anally rape you and there would be nothing you could do about it. Then they have a new members..."

**With the Akatsuki**

"So Konan betrayed us... You have all been recruited on a whim of our leader but in here I am your leader. Kairi of the sound, Sango of the stone, Rai of the ice and Ryan Uchiha senju of the mist... in a year while we fight the nine tail you kill the two tails."

Ryan opened his eyes and said

"Who is this leader."

He turned around and looked as a man in a mask came in.

"I am..."

Pain looked at him and said,

"Madara-sama."

Ryan looked at the man and then said,

"Wait... what is your name?"

Madara smiled and said,

"Uchiha Madara."

"Bullshit... Obi..."

Madara appeared behind him and tried to stab him but he noticed he was bound by wood.

"The rumors are true you are Hashirama's and Izuna descendant."

Then he walked out of the binding.

"You are strong but that can only get you so far... let me tell you something I have going on... I want to finish what I started so long ago. When I fought the 4th Hokage."

"Oh I heard about that and he made you his bitch didn't he."

"You are a cocky one."

He opened his eyes showing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi widen his eyes as he looked at the boys eyes change into the...

**And BAM A BOX OF BULLETS! Cliffhanger haha didn't see that coming... but with that being said yo next chapter Ryan is whoopin ass with Taijutsu... stay tune people and also I got a request for a Sakura to rape sasuke with her super strength and Yugito to rape Naruto so it will come soon just hold own I will try to have it done thrusday**


End file.
